Why I Love You (KyuMin FF YAOI)
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: *Kenapa aku mencintaimu jika kau selalu menyakiti hatiku! *Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya aku mencintaimu! *Mengapa itu semua harus terjadi padaku?
1. Chapter 1

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

_*Kenapa aku mencintaimu jika kau selalu menyakiti hatiku!_

_*Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya aku mencintaimu!_

_*Mengapa itu semua harus terjadi padaku?_

*Chapter 01*

NORMAL POV

Di sebuah Gereja mewah nan indah yg bertempat di pusat kota Seoul, telah diadakannya sebuah acara yg sangat sakral, acara itu adalah sebuah acara penyatuan dua insan manusia berjenis kelamin sama yg di pimpin oleh pendeta dalam mengucapkan janji suci di depan Tuhan.

"Saudara Cho! Apakah anda sudah siap! Panggil sang pendeta yg dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Namja yg barusan dipanggil Cho itu, yg ternyata bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Saudara Cho! Apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda baik susah maupun senang, baik kaya maupun miskin! Sampai ajal menjemput! Ucap sang Pendeta sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Saya bersedia! Ucap mantap Kyuhyun yg membuat Namja manis nan imut disebelahnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Saudara Lee! Apakah anda sudah siap! Ucap pendeta beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Ne! Ucap singkat Sungmin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saudara Lee! Apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidup anda baik susah maupun senang, baik kaya maupun miskin! Sampai ajal menjemput! Ucap Pendeta seraya menatap Sungmin.

"Ne! I do! Jawab Sungmin setelah dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yg dibalas dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa kalian sah menjadi suami istri! Sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua!

"Silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan anda! Ucap Pendeta yg dibalas anggukan oleh KyuMin.

Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin emas putih berhiaskan blue pearl yg sangat indah di jari manis Sungmin. Setelah itu Sungmin pun melakukan apa yg dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun yaitu menyematkan cincin emas putih berhiaskan blue pearl di jari manis Kyuhyun. Kegiatan itu dilanjutkan dengan Kyuhyun yg mencium lembut bibir plum bershape M indah milik Sungmin secara lembut. Tepuk tangan riuh dari para undangan mengiringi perjalanan kedua pasangan baru itu untuk menempuh lika-liku kehidupan baru yaitu sebuah kehidupan rumah tangga yg bahagia! Mungkin?.

First Night

Sungmin sedang asyik dibalkon kamarnya dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg sudah mutlak menjadi suaminya mulai dari tadi siang setelah acara pernikahan itu, Sungmin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya seraya menghirup dalam2 angin malam yg sepertinya sangat harum malam ini. Hati Sungmin bergerumuh tidak tentu! Ada rasa senang, gugup dan lain2, yg senakin membuat Sungmin gelisah. Sungmin masih tidak menyangka bahwa Namja yg selama 1 Tahun disukainya di kampus itu ternyata sekarang menjadi miliknya, Sungmin masih ingat bahwa dulu dia menjadi seorang stalker dadakan hanya demi seorang Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah Straight! Dan syukurlah ternyata dugaannya salah! Buktinya sekarang dia ada bersama Sungmin dan balas mencintai Sungmin! Sungguh bahagianya hatinya saat ini! *_Semoga kau tabah dengan apa yg terjadi selanjutnya Lee Sungmin_*

Grep

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik2nya tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena khayalannya tadi, sebuah lengan kekar berkulit putih pucat melingkar indah di pinggang sampai perut datarnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan hangat suaminya yg ada di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa? Masih disini hm! Kau tidak kedinginan Jagiya? Tanya Kyuhyun lembut di telinganya sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yg membuat Sungmin kegelian.

"Malam ini langitnya indah sekali Kyu! Jadi sayang kan kalau di lewatkan? Balas Sungmin seraya menggenggam lengan yg berada di perutnya.

"Aku sudah disini! Jadi sebaiknya kita lakukan apa yg seharusnya pengantin baru lakukan di First Night mereka, Jagiya! Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif yg membuat Sungmin merona seketika.

"Hm! Ba-baiklah! Aku akan menutup jendela ini dulu! Ucap Sungmin gugup seraya menutup jendela yg digunakan sebagai pembatas balkon dan kamarnya bersama sang suami.

Ceklek.

Setelah Sungmin menutup rapat jendela itu, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya seraya menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin seduktif.

"Akuh! Sudahh! Tidak tahann lagihh Jagiyahh! Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke arah bed King Size yg berada dikamar itu dan tanpa ba bi bu, bibir tebal Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir plum Sungmin dengan kasar. Dilumatnya bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin dengan bergantian, digigitnya bibir bawah Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar hingga Sungmin menjerit tertahan dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan gesit lidah liar Kyuhyun memasuki goa hangat nan manis milik Sungmin. Dan akhirnya kegiatan itupun terus berlanjut hingga malam menjelang pagi! Sungguh hebat kegiatan mereka berdua demi mencapai sebuah kenikmatan yg tiada tara.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi hari dan kegiatan mereka berduapun baru saja selesai, nafas memburu masih terdengar dari kedua tubuh yg masih menyatu itu, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang sempit, hangat nan nikmat dari Namja manis yg sepertinya sudah terlelap dalam tidunya karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun hanya memasang senyum sinis kearah tubuh yg baru saja di nikmatinya ini.

"Gomawo ne! Tadi malam adalah hal yg terindah Lee Sungmin! Jaljayo! Ucap kyuhyun datar seraya membawa tubuh lelahnya ke samping kanan Sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal yg terjatuh tidak elitnya di bawah bed karena kegiatan mereka berdua semalaman.

Drrtt,,,,drrrttt

Gadget hitam Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk, diambilnya gadget itu dari meja nakas yg ada di samping bed, lalu dibukanya pesan itu. Senyuman manis pun mengembang di bibir tebalnya tat kala kedua obsidian tajamnya membaca pesan itu, jari-jari panjangnya pun langsung bergerak lincah diatas layar touchscreen itu guna membalas pesan yg masuk barusan.

_From : My Seohyunnie _

_Oppa Jahat! sudah melupakanku oh!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu eoh!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Ya-iyalah aku menuduh oppa seperti itu! Buktinya sekarang oppa tidak menelpon maupun mengesmsku setelah menikah dengan Namja menyebalkan itu!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Mianhe! Changiya! Aku tidak menelpon maupun mengesmsmu dikarenakan aku sedang sibuk dengan semua acara konyol ini! Kamu mau Namja menyebalkan ini nanti curiga padaku! Eoh!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Oh iya-ya! Mian ne oppa! Aku terlanjur marah2 sama kamu! _

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Gwechana changiya! :) _

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Oppaa! Bogoshipoyooo!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Ne changi! Nado bogoshipo! ^^_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Kapan oppa kemari! _

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Sabar changi! Secepatnya juga aku akan menemuimu! Aku masih harus bersama namja bodoh ini!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Hahaha! Oppa kau bisa aja! Gitu2 dia sekarang istrimu oppa!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Biarkan aja! Toh aku tidak mencintainya! Kalau bukan karena amanah Eomma sebelum meninggal dulu! Aku mungkin sekarang sudah menikahimu! Dan aku tidak akan menikahi Namja menjijikkan ini!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Hahaha! Ne ne aku tahu! Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku oppa! Ingat itu! _

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Tenang aja changiya! Akan aku ingat selamanya!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Baikalah kalau begitu oppa! Aku mau kembali tidur lagi ne! Jaljayo! Saranghae :*_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Ne! Jaljayo changiya! Nado saranghae :*_

PIP. Kyuhyun mematikan gadgetnya dan menaruhnya kembali di meja nakas dekat bednya. Sebelum Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua obsidiannya, Kyuhyun memerhatikan wajah damai seorang namja manis yg ada di sebelahnya dengan datar. "mian jika aku menyekitimu! Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Gumam Kyuhyun pelan setelah itu dia pun memejamkan kedua obsidiannya lalu terlelap.

Keesokan paginya seorang Namja manis nan imut yg kita ketahui bernama Sungmin sedang mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua foxy indahnya dengan imut guna menetlalisir cahaya matahari yg masuk ke retina Sungmin, setelah itu Sungmin menoleh kesamping dan didapatinya Namja tampan yg masih terlelap dengan tidurnya, dielusnya secara perlahan pipi tirus nan pucat milik namja yg begitu ia cintainya ini, bibir plum nya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yg begitu indah dari seorang Cho Sungmin.

"Kyunnie! Ireonna! Gumam Sungmin lembut masih dengan mengelus lembut pipi tirus yg ada di hadapannya ini.

"Engh! Lenguh Kyuhyun menjawab gumaman Sugmin yg membuat Sungmin terkikik pelan, sepertinya sang suami masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, sehingga Sungmin putuskan tuk beranjak dari bed king sizenya bersama sang suami menuju kamar man di dan membuat sarapan.

"Akh! Jerit Sungmin tertahan sambil mengelus buttnya yg terasa sangat perih, tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"sepertinya Kyunnie! Tadi malam benar2 bekerja keras ne! Sampai2 butt dan seluruh badanku sakit semua,,,ckckckck! Kikik Sungmin seraya bangkit dari bed secara perlahan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

Di Dapur

15 menit Sungmin ada di dalam kamar mandi, setelah itu Sungmin langsung meluncur ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan kesukaan sang suami yaitu Pancake, disaat Sungmin sedang asyik melumuri Pancake buatanya dengan madu sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya possesive dari belakang. Sungmin pun terlonjak kaget dan reflek memukul pelan lengan milik suaminya itu.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku eoh! Ucap Kyuhyun hangat sambil menyesap surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau terlalu lelap Kyu! Jadi aku tidak tega tuk membangunkanmu! Balas Sungmin lembut seraya menoleh ke wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan yg di toleh malah menampilkan smirknya tajam. Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plum indah milik istrinya.

CUP

"Hehehe! Morning Kiss Jagiya! Ucap kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya yg membuat Sugmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ya udach! Lebih baik sekarang Kyunnie mandi gi! Sebelum Pancakenya ntar dingin! Perintah Sungmin seraya menunjukkan Pancake buattannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

CUP

"Ne! Jagiya! Balas Kyuhyun setelah mengecup sekilas pipi putih muusnya dengan singkat.

Di Meja Makan

Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau dengan piring yg mengisi kesunyian di area meja makan itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang asyik menikmati sarapan mereka masing2 sampai akhirnya sebuah suara bass nan merdu menghentikan aktivitas Sungmin, secara reflek Sungmin menolehka kepalanya kea rah Namja tampan yg menatapnya secara intens.

"Hm! Jagiya! Mianhe! Karena aku tidak sempat untuk mengadakan bulan madu? Kau tahu kan! Kalau aku tu sangat sibuk! Sekarang aja aku harus segera ke kantor! Aku mohon mengertilah! Ucap Kyuhyun pura2 menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya mendramatisir, Sungmin yg pada awalnya kecewa karena mendengar pernyataan suaminya barusan pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mengerti.

"Gwechana! Kau tidak usah bersedih seperti itu Kyunnie! Balas Sungmin lembut seraya tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun yg sudah tidak menunuduk lagi dan menatapnya.

_Yes! Berhasil! Dasar Namja pabbo! Aku tidak bisa bulan madu bersamamu dikarenakan aku mau bertemu kekasih hatiku pabbo! Gumam sadis Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirknya tipis._

"Gomawo ne Jagiya! Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku! Kau sungguh pengertian! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai istri Kyunnie! Mengerti akan keadaan suaminya! Ucap semangat Sungmin seraya tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya, menggemaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Jagiya! Aku beragkat dulu ne! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Sungmin mengecup lembut bibir plum indah milik istrinya.

"Ne hati2! Teriak Sungmin dari arah pintu keluar kepadasuaminya yg sudah masuk ke mobil Audi R8 abu-abunya, sedangkan yg diteriaki hanya melambaikan tangannya singkat lalu melaju meninggalkan halaman mansion mewah miliknya dan Kyuhyun sang suami.

Di Cafe Shining Star

Mobil Audi R8 mewah itu terpakir dengan sempurnanya di bassement pemarkiran cafe itu. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobilnya, langkahnya menuju cepat ke arah pintu cafe. Tanpa basa-basi lagi pintu cafe itu Kyuhyun buka, kyuhyun masuk kedalam cafe! Kedua obsidiannya dengan lincah menari ke kiri ke kanan guna menemukan orang yg telah menyuruhnya kesini.

"Oppa! Teriak seorang yeoja cantik yg sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari tempat dia duduk.

Kyuhyun yg melihat yeoja yg sedari tadi dicarinya sudah ia temukan bahkan yeoja itu sedang memanggil-manggil namanya seraya melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung melangkahkan kaki panjang nan jenjangnya ke arah yeoja cantik yg sampai sekarang masih sibuk memanggil-manggil namanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Grep

"Oppaaaaa! Jeongmal Bogoshipooo! Ucap yeoja itu manja sambil memeluk tubuh erat Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yg di peluk malah terkekeh riang.

"Kekekeke! Baru kemarin kita tidak bertemu! Kenapa My Seohyunnie sudah merindukanku eoh! Goda Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya seduktif.

"Aish Jinja! Emangnya tidak boleh eoh! Ucap Seohyun ngambek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yg bilang tidak boleh! Hm! Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengelus lembut pipi mulus Seohyun.

Jarak wajah keduanya pun semakin lama semakin dekat saja sehingga_

Cup

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun berhasil menempel indah di atas bibir Seohyun, dilumatnya secara perlahan bibir Seohyun oleh Kyuhyun secara intens, Seohyun yg mengetahui dia dan sang Namjachingu ada dimana? Dengan terpaksa mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun yg menyebabkan ciuman Kyuhyun dibibirnya terlapas. Bisa dilihat kalau Kyuhyun sedang menahan kekecewaannya karena ciuman tadi terlepas begitu saja, Seohyun yg mengetahui suasana hati sang Namjachingu sedang bad mood mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan di telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik

"Ini tempat umum Oppa! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di apartementku saja! Ucap Seohyun dengan nada menggoda, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Seohyun dan dibawanya yeojachingunya itu ke dalam mobil Audi R8 miliknya. Sesampainya di dalam mobil Kyuhyun mendekatkan kembali ke arah wajah can yeojachingunya itu sambil berbisik

"Your wish! Changiya!

Slurps

Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Seohyun seraya menjilat seduktif bibir bawah Seohyun, lalu Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil Audi R8nya meninggalkan cafe itu menuju ke apartement Seohyun.

Di Airport Inouchen Seoul, KorSel

Tepat pesawat yg memuat penumpang dari Amerika ke Seoul KorSel berhenti sekitar beberapa menit yg lalu turunlah seorang namja tampan yg memakai kacamata hitam di hidung mancungnya yg menambah nilai plus untuk penampilan dan wajah tampanya, pada saat namja tampan itu keluar dari pesawat dia langsung merentangkan kedua lengannya sambil berteriak-teriak ga' jelas

"SEOUUUULLLLL! I'm Come Back!

Teriakan2 namja itu itu seketika terhenti dikarenakan pikirannya sekarang melayang kepada orang yg selama ini mampu membuat namja tampan ini tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang2 wajah orang yg sangat dicintainya itu dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin bogoshipo! Aku kembali Sayang! Kau akan menjadi milikku! Apapun caranya! Ucap Namja Tampan tinggi berkaca mata hitam itu seraya menampilkan smirknya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 02*

Setelah kepergian suaminya beberapa jam yg lalu, Sungmin berinisiatif pergi ke Supermarket guna membeli barang keperluannya. Sekitar 15 menitan Sungmin telah sampai di Supermarket tujuannya ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam Supermarket itu dan mengambil barang2 yg ia perlukan.

"Yg ini atau yg ini ya! Gumam Sungmin seraya melihat barang yg ada ditangannya secara teliti.

"Sepertinya komposisinya yg ini lebih bagus dari pada yg itu! Baiklah yg ini saja! Ucap Sungmin seraya menaruh barang yg ada ditangannya ke dalam trolli yg sedang di dorongnya ini.

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik memilah-milah barang yg akan dibelinya tanpa sengaja ia menubruk bahu seorang Namja yg berada disampingnya hingga menyebabkan barang yg ada di tangan Namja itu terjatuh ke bawah.

"Eh! Mianhe! Jeongmal! Jeongmal Mianheyo! Sesal Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, hal ini membuat Namja yang ada di hadapan Sungmin terkekeh kecil karena kelakuan imutnya.

"Ne! Gwechana! Ucap Namja itu seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin, setelah itu Namja yg ada dihadapan Sungmin membungkukkan badannya guna mengambil barang yg tadi terjatuh dari tangannya.

Sungmin yg mendengar nada lembut sarat akan keramahan dari Namja yg baru saja ditubruknya membuat Sungmin berani menegakkan kepalanya guna melihat wajah seorang Namja yg dengan lapang hatinya memaafkan Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin lihat tubuh tinggi nan tegap Namja yg baru saja ia tubruk sedang mengambil barangnya yg terjatuh di lantai, Sungmin merasa tidak asing lagi dengan tubuh itu. Jangan-jangan! Sungmin pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menghilangkan penganalisaan aneh dari pikirannya barusan. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin harus benar-benar menerima pemikiran yg dengan cepatnya Sungmin tolak mentah2, bagaimana tidak! Ternyata Namja yg baru saja di tubruknya ini! Adalah seorang Namja yg dulunya sempat mengisi ruang hatinya sebelum Kyuhyun.

"Ki-Kim Jung-Jungmo! Ucap Sungmin tergagap karena saking terkejutnya, sedangkan yg di panggil hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi reaksi terkejut Sungmin yg menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne! Ini aku Sungminnie! Aku kembali Changi! Ucap Jungmo bahagia.

Di Flower Cafe

Setelah insiden yg ada di Supermarket itu. Jungmo pun berinisiatif membawa Namja cantik nan manis yg sangat dirindukannya ini ke cafe dekat Supermarket tempatnya bertemu dengan Namjanya tadi. Sungmin sempat menolak ajakan Jungmo, tapi karena Jungmo sudah terlanjur mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan membawa tubuhnya kemari. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Jungmo begitu saja.

"Jeongmal Bogoshipo! Changiya! Ucap Jungmo seraya menggenggam tangan Sungmin yg ada di atas meja dengan lembut yg membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Jungmo Hyung! Aku mohon jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu kembali! Aku sudah menikah Hyung! Gumam Sungmin seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungmo, tapi Jungmo malah menggenggam lebih erat lagi tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu! Aku sangat merindukanmu Sungmin! Dan apa! Kau bilang apa tadi! Menikah! Ucap Jungmo kaget, ternyata namja cantik nan manis yg masih sangat dicintainya ini tidak sendiri lagi! Hancur sudah hati Jungmo.

"Ne Hyung! Aku sudah menikah! Gumam Sungmin seraya balas menatap obsidian Jungmo dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku Sungminnie! Bukannya kau tahu kalau aku begitu mencintaimu! Kenapa kau menikah! Padahal hubungan kita belum berakhir! Kesal Jungmo yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan foxynya tidak percaya.

"Hyung! Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir semenjak kau lebih memilih ke Amerika secara diam2 dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini! Jelas Sungmin sedikit marah.

"Mianhe Sungmin! Aku memang Namja bodoh! Tapi itu semua aku lakukan demi kebaikan kita berdua Sungmin! Kata Jungmo seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Sungmin yg ada di atas meja.

"Kebaikan seperti apa yg Hyung maksudkan! Apa kebaikan seperti ini eoh! Kebaikan karena kita berpisah! Gumam Sungmin seraya berusaha melepaskan ke dua tangannya dari genggaman erat tangan Jungmo.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Sungminnie! Aku pergi ke Amerika secara diam2 dikarenakan sebuah keadaan yg tidak memungkinkan! Waktu itu aku mau memberitahukan kabar ini kepadamamu! Tapi karena suatu kejadian yg mendadak aku akhirnya langsung pergi ke Amerika tanpa memberitahumu! Ku mohon mengertilah! Jelas Jungmo menatap Sungmin lembut yg dibalas helaan nafas dari Namja cantik itu.

"Kejadian apa itu Hyung? Ucap Sungmin yg mulai tenang.

"Pada saat itu cuaca Seoul sedang buruk! Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus segera landing ke Amerika saat itu juga! Kata Jungmo lembut.

"Tapi bukannya selama aku di Amerika kau selalu ku kirimi e-mail! Malah kau yg tidak pernah membalas e-mailku! Ucap Jungmo penuh selidik.

"Mianhe Hyung! Disaat itu aku benar2 kecewa dan marah padamu! Jadi e-mailmu tidak ada yg aku baca sama sekali! Mianhe! Jeongmal-jeongmal Minahe! Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne! Gwechana! Aku mengerti apa yg kau rasakan saat itu! Jadi aku bisa memakluminya? Balas Jungmo tulus sedangkan Sungmin hanya dapat berdiam diri menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Sebegitu! Tampannya kah! Lantai yg ada di bawahmu itu Sungmin! Dan candaan singkat Jungmo berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari lantai kearahnya sambil terkikik lembut.

"Kekeke! Kau bisa aja Hyung! Kikik Sungmin seraya menampilkan gigi kelinci menggemaskannya.

"Sungminnie! Panggil Jungmo seraya menatap Sungmin intens.

"Ne! Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Jungmo dan balas menatap obsidian itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Siapa yg menjadi pendampingmu! Tanya Jungmo dengan sarat akan kesedihannya.

"Tanpa ku ceritakan pun aku tahu! Pasti Hyung sudah mengetahuinya!

"Jadi benar dia! Teman sepermainanmu sedari kecil! Sekaligus Namja yg mengisi ruang hatimu setelah aku disaat kau kuliah ditempat yg sama dengannya! Ucap Jungmo menyakinkan.

"Ne Hyung! Lirih Sungmin sedih karena merasa bersalah terhadap Jungmo.

"Masih adakah ruang hati itu untukku! Gumam Jungmo sarat akan permohonan sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin makin erat.

"Mianhe Hyung! Setelah kau meninggalkanku dulu! Aku baru tersadar bahwa sebenarnya hatiku sudah dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun! Aku! Aku merasa begitu mencintainya Hyung! Aku mohon mengertilah! Gumam Sungmin menahan tangisannya, sebenarnya ini semua begitu menyiksa Sungmin. Dia merasa bahwa cintanya untuk Jungmo, tapi mengapa Tuhan tiba2 membalikkan cintanya kepada teman sepermainannya Cho Kyuhyun, sehingga berakhir di jalinan pernikahan seprti ini. Sungguh ini semua membuat Sungmin makin kalut akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ne! Aku mengerti! Cinta itu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya! Tapi apakah kau bahagia bersanding dengannya Minnie? Tanya Jungmo yg membuat Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan hal itu membuat hati Jungmo semakin berdenyut nyeri! Pikirannya kalut tak tentu arah! Semua harapannya selama ini hancur begitu saja.

Di Apartement Seohyun

Dua insan manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda sedang asyik mengatur nafasnya, dada mereka berdua naik turun dengan cepat guna meraup oksigen yg menipis karena kegiatan hebat mereka berdua beberapa menit yg lalu, bahkan aroma sexs pun masih tercium sangat kuat menyelimuti kamar bernuansa putih tulang itu.

"Oppaaa! Aku sangat lelah sekali! Ucap manja Seohyun sambil membelai dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ckckckck! Siapa suruh menggodaku! Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirk tajamnya.

"Aish! Oppaaaa! Aku kan merindukanmu! Jadi wajar kan kalau aku menggodamu terus tadi! Balas Seohyun seraya mencubit pelan lengan Kyuhyun yg melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya.

"Tapi lihatlah! Gara2 kelakuanmu malam ini aku harus menginap di apartementmu! Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyentil pelan hidung mancung Seohyun.

"Lebih baik kan! Dari pada malam ini kau harus tidur dengan Namja menyebalkan itu! Sungut Seohyun yg membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli karena kecemburuan sang yeojachingu.

"Kau kenapa eoh! Cemburu! Goda Kyuhyun mencium pipi mulus yeojachingunya.

"Huh! Sudah tahu bertanya! Sungut Seohyun yg seketika membuat Kyuhyun terpingkal-pingkal.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit sebelum suara manja Seohyun memecah keheningan yg menyelimuti kamar itu.

"Oppaaa! Kalau Oppa tidak mencintainya! Kenapa Oppa nikahi Namja itu! Tanya penasaran Seohyun.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui alasannya Changiya! Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau karena Eommamu! Kenapa harus Namja itu! Sungut Seohyun tidak terima.

"Karena hanya Lee Sungmin yg dekat dengan Eomma! Dia juga yg merawat Eomma disaat Eomma sakit! Dia begitu dekat dengan Eomma! Karena dia adalah teman sepermainanku sedari aku kecil! Bahkan dia adalah Namja yg berhasil mendapatkan cinta pertamaku? Jelas Kyuhyun seraya menerawang kejadian masa lalunya. Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Seohyun merengut.

"Jadi dia cinta pertamamu Oppa! Dan kau masih mencintainya eoh! Bentak Seohyun marah yg membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak karena kaget.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu! Dia masa laluku Changiya! Sekarang yg aku cintai hanya dirimu! Percayalah? Ucap lembut Kyuhyun yg membuat Seohyun luluh seketika.

"Ne aku percaya Oppa! Ucap Seohyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Cha! Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidurlah! Aku yakin kalau Chagiaku ini sangatlah lelah! Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Seohyun.

Dalam hitungan menit Seohyun akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, akan tetapi Kyuhyun begitu sulit tuk memejamkan matanya, pikiranya larut ke dalam masa lalu yg dulu pernah ia alami.

FLASHBACK ON

"_Jungmo Hyung aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Jungmo yg sedang asyik bermain bola basket._

"_Eh! Kyuhyun! Waeyo? Apa ada masalah? Tanya Jungmo setelah memasukkan bola basketnya kembali ke ring._

"_Ne! Ada sesuatu yg ingin aku sampaikan! Tapi jangan disini Hyung! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melirik ke arah Namja cantik nan manis yg ada di seberang lapangan yg asyik dengan kotak bekalnya. Jungmo yg mengetahui arti dari lirikan dongsaeng kelasnya ini pun beranjak membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang sekolahnya setelah meminta ijin ke Namjachingunya._

"_Changiya! Aku dan Kyuhyun mau pergi sebentar ne! Ucap Jungmo seraya menepuk bahu Sungmin lembut._

"_Oh! Ne! Tapi segera kembali lagi kesini ne! Aku membawakan kalian berdua bekal? Jawab Sungmin seraya menunjukkan bekal yg ada di tangannya ke hadapan Jungmo dan Kyuhyun yg di balas dengan senyuman lembut oleh kedua Namja tampan itu._

"_Gomawo ne Hyung! Kau memang daebak! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun seraya mengacak lembut surai hitam lembut Sungmin._

_Setelah itu Jungmo dan Kyuhyun kembali ke tujuan awal mereka yaitu taman belakang Elpeu High School._

"_Kau! Geram Jungmo sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Ne Hyung! Aku mencintainya! Mianhe! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun seraya menatap intens kedua obsidian yg menatapnya nyalang._

"_Kau tahu! Kalau dia sudah menjadi milikku! Ucap Jungmo berusaha santai._

"_Ne! Aku tahu Hyung! Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Sungmin Hyung juga mencintaiku! Ucap dingin Kyuhyun._

"_LANCANG KAU CHO! Bentak Jungmo _

"_Aku tidak lancang Hyung! Tapi tahukah kamu! Kalau cinta itu bisa pergi dan datang sesuka hatinya! Desis Kyuhyun tajam seraya menampilkan smirknya._

"_Lalu! Apa yg akan kau lakukan Cho! Geram Jungmo_

"_Aku akan merebutnya darimu Hyung! Jawab singkat Kyuhyun yg membuat Jungmo makin menggeram marah. _

_Bugh_

_Jungmo sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi, tangan yg sedari tadi mengepal dengan erat, melayang dengan indah di pipi tirus Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur di rerumputan taman itu. Darah merah mengalir dengan bebasnya dari sudut bibir tebal Kyuhyun yg sedikit sobek karena hantaman Jungmo yg begitu keras tadi._

"_Dengar ya Cho! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sungmin begitu saja kepadamu! Aku sangat mencintainya! Jadi jangan coba2 kau mengganggu hubunganku dengannya! Camkan itu! Tegas Jungmo seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg masih tersungkur di tanah itu sambil menggeram fustasi. _

FLASHBACK OFF

Kyuhyun POV

Sejak saat itu aku selalu mencoba menghindari Sungmin Hyung dan mencoba menjadi Namja Straight kembali, pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Seohyun dan aku berhasil jatuh cinta padanya. Akan tetapi kenapa takdir seperti sedang mempermainkanku, kenapa Eomma harus mencetuskan amanah itu dan kenapa juga disaat Eomma menginginkanku menikah dengan Sungmin Hyung setelah aku berpacaran dan mencintai Seohyun? Kenapa tidak pada waktu aku mencintainya saja! Arghhh! Aku bisa gila kalau memikirkan takdir cintaku yg begitu rumit ini! Sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Sungmin Hyung apa tidak sich! Gumamku dalam hati, setelah beberapa menit aku bergumam tidak jelas. Akhirnya akupun ikut terlelap di alam bawah sadar menyusul yeojachinguku yg sedari tadi sudah berlabu di alam mimipinya.

Kyuhyun POV END

Sungmin POV

Sebenarnya kamu ada dimana sich Kyu! Kenapa sedari tadi ku telpon! Tidak satupun panggilanku yg kamu respon! Apa sebegitu banyaknya sich pekerjaanmu! Gumamku seraya memencet-mencet tombol nomer telepon Namja yg sekarang aku khawatirkan.

Tuuutt,,,,,Tuuutt,,,,,Tuuuttt,,,,

_Nomor yg anda hubungi sedang di luar jaringan_

_Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

PIP

Hanya suara operator yg sedari tadi aku dengar! Ada apa denganmu Kyu! Apa kau begitu sibuk sehingga ponsel saja kau matikan? Gumamku pelan seraya mendudukkan tubuh lelahku di sofa ruang tengah mansion mewah ini.

Sungmin POV END

Jam yg ada diruang tengah itu tepat menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, tetapi hingga saat ini tidak ada satupun jawaban telpon maupun pesan dari sang Suami.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau aku datengin aja kantornya! Pabboya Cho Sungmin kenapa tidak terpikiran dari tadi sich! Gumam Sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya mengambil jaket dan kontak mobilnya menuju perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit, sampailah Sungmin di depan gerbang mewah kantor itu! Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan beranjak mendekati Post Satpam guna mencari Satpam yg bertugas menjaga kantor megah milik suaminya ini.

"Selamat malam pak! Sapa Sungmin ramah kepada Satpam yg sekarang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ne! Selamat malam! Ada yg bisa saya bantu nona! Balas Satpam itu yg membuat Sungmin tertegun beberapa saat.

"Mian pak! Tapi saya Namja! Ucap Sungmin sedikit kesal yg membuat keempat Satpam yg berjaga disana menatapnya intens dari bawah keatas dan seterusnya.

"O-oh! Ne! Mian Tuan saya tidak tahu! Jawab Satpam itu sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Ne! Gwechana! Balas Sungmin singkat.

"Apa yg sedang anda lakukan disini? Tanya salah satu Satpam itu sambil menatap heran Sungmin, karena pasalnya sekarang sudah jam 12.30 dini hari.

"Saya ingin menemui Presdir Cho Kyuhyun! Apa dia masih ada didalam! Tanya Sungmin yg membuat para Satpam makin terheran-heran.

"Apa maksud anda! Bukannya Presdir Cho cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan! Di karenakan dia baru saja menikah? Ucap Satpam itu jelas yg membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi, tadi pagi dia bilang kepada saya! Kalau dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yg menumpuk! Gumam Sungmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Presdir Cho adalah orang yg disiplin Tuan! Kalau beliau bilang cuti! Ya cuti! Beliau tidak akan kembali ke kantor sebelum masa cuti yg beliau tetapkan sendiri itu selesai! Jelas Satpam itu yg membuat Sungmin makin kalut pikirannya dan hatinya.

"Jadi! Sedari pagi hingga sekarang dia tidak ke kantor! Gumam lirih Sungmin yg dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keempat Satpam itu.

"Apakah kalian yakin! Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, dia berharap kalau keempat Satpam ini salah mengasih tahu, akan tetapi harapannya melayang begitu saja setelah melihat anggukan serempak dari keempat Satpam itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Terima kasih! Ucap Sungmin seraya membalikkan tubuh lemasnya kearah mobil, dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Ceklek

Setelah sampainya di mansion, Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya dari pikiran2 negativ yg membuat hatinya semakin sesak aja. Tanpa sadar setetes liquid bening meluncur dengan indahnya dari kedua foxy indah Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi padamu Kyu! Apa yg kau lakukan di luar sana! Hiks,,,,kenapa kau membohongiku! Hiks,,,hiks,,,hiks,,,pikiranku kalut disini Kyu! Hiks! Tumpah sudah air mata yg sedari tadi Sungmin tahan supaya dia tidak di pandang sebagai Namja lemah, akan tetapi semakin ia tahan, semakin pula sakit yg ia rasakan.

"Hiks...hiks! wae! Kenapa kau tidak,,,hiks mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesanku Kyu! Hiks,,,hiks! Ada apa denganmu! Ya Tuhan baru kemarin hamba dengan Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji suci itu dihadapanmu! Tetapi kenapa harus sekarang! Kenapa harus sekarang Ya Tuhan! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,,kau beri cobaan pada rumah tangga yg baru saja berdiri ini! Hiks,,,hiks! Monolog Sungmin seraya menenggelamkan kepelanya di sela-sela paha yg ditekuknya.

Sret

Sungmin mengusap lelehan air mata yg masih mengalir di pipi chubby putih nan mulusnya dengan kasar.

"Sungmin pabboya! Kenapa kau berfikiran sepicik itu sich pada suamimu sendiri! Bukannya kau mencintainya eoh! Seharusnya kau mempercayainya bukannya malah menuduhnya yg enggak2! Kau memang pabbo Cho Sungmin! Mungkin Kyuhyun bilang mau ke kantor tadi pagi, dikarenakan dia memang ingin pergi kesana! Tapi berhubung ada hal lain dia enggak bisa pergi ke kantor! Dan mungkin baterai ponsel Kyuhyun habis sehingga dia tidak bisa memberi tahuku dan membalas telpon serta pesanku! Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku yakin Kyuhyun adalah suami yg baik dia tidak akan tega menghianati hatiku sepicik itu! Ya aku yakin itu! Karena aku begitu mencintainya! Monolog Sungmin seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik memikirkan2 hal-hal positif yg terus melayang dipikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara getaran yg berasal dari ponsel pink Sungmin mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Diambilnya ponsel pink itu dan dengan segera jari-jemari lentik nan mungil Sungmin menari indah di layar touchscreen itu, senyum manis mengembang indah dari bibir plum merah manis bershape M itu setelah mengetahui nomor siapa yg mengiriminya pesan itu.

DEG

Namun seketika senyuman manis yg berasal dari bibir plum manis itu tergantikan dengan senyuman getir sarat akan kepedihan, hatinya berdenyut sangat sakit. Jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak dan air matapun kembali mengalir melalui foxy kelinci nan indah itu. Sungmin kembali menangis dengan kerasnya sambil mencengkeram kuat dadanya yg berdenyut sakit seakan-akan dia akan segera mati karena rasa sakit yg terlampau sakit ini, setelah melihat pesan yg dikirim dari nomor Kyuhyun.

"Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,hiks! Wae! Wae! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,! Apa salahku Cho Kyuhyun! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,hiks,,! Aaaaarrgghh!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 03*

"Ckckckc! Heh! Kasihan sekali nasibmu Lee Sungmin oppa! Hahaha! Tawa Seohyun lirih sembari menatap layar ponsel milik sang Namjachingu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sampai kapanpun juga! Cho Kyuhyun oppa hanya milikku seorang! Tidak ada yg boleh merebutnya dariku walaupun itu istri sahnya sekalipun! Desis Seohyun tajam sembari menggenggam gadget Kyuhyun erat.

FLASHBACK ON

Seohyun POV

Aku terbangun tat kala telingaku mendengarkan gumaman halus seorang Namja tampan yg ada disampingku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun Namjachinguku. Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku setelah mendengarkan gumamannya.

"_Sungmin Hyung! Aku mencintaimu tolong jauhi Jungmo! Aku mencintaimu Hyung! Sangat mencintaimu!_

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, aku tahu kalau istrinya itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun sendiri yg bilang bahwa hanya aku yg berada dalam hatinya, hanya aku yg dicintainya. Tapi apa ini! Di dalam mimpi pun yg diimpikannya hanya Namja sialan itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terus berlanjut! Sampai kapan pun kau hanya untukku Cho Kyuhyun! Persetan dengan amanah Eommamu itu!

Drrrttt,,,,,,,drrrttt

Getaran halus berasal dari ponsel Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatianku dari wajah damai Namjachinguku, aku ambil segera ponsel hitam yg berada di atas meja nakas itu. Jariku dengan lincah membuka notifikasi yg terpampang jelas di layar ponsel itu,

1000 message

Hah! 1000 message dari siapa ini? Gumamku dalam hati, tanpa berpikiran panjang lagi aku langsung membuka salah satu pesan itu.

_From : My wife_

_Kyu! Kau ada dimana kenapa belum pulang juga?_

_From : My wife_

_Kyunnie? Apakah pekerjaanmu begitu banyak yg menumpuk eoh!_

_From : My wife_

_Kyunnie? Pulanglah jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Pekerjaan itu masih bisa kau teruskan besok! Ingat kesehatanmu Kyu!_

Mataku terasa terbakar disaat aku membaca pesan-pesan dari Namja sialan itu, jemari lincahku langsung memencet tombol delete guna menghapus semua pesan masuk yg rata2 dari Namja Lee itu, jemariku beralih ke notifikasi yg menampilkan laporan,

3.000 Call not Respon

Cih! Dari Namja ini lagi! Kekeke! Kasihan sekali dirimu dari tadi kau menelepon, mengirim pesan tapi tidak ada satupun yg direspon oleh suamimu! Hahaha! Kau sungguh lucu Lee Sungmin! Gumamku seraya menghapus semua panggilan tidak terjawab itu dari ponsel Namjachinguku.

Tiba-tiba saja ide licik terlintas dari otakku setelah mataku melihat kamera yg bertempat di belakang ponsel hitam ini. Ku nyalakan mode kameranya! Lalu ku arahkan kamera itu menghadap pas ke arahku yg sedang memeluk mesra dada naked Kyuhyun, ku turunkan sedikit selimut yg melilit tubuh nakedku ini dan

Cekrek

Flash

Suara jepretan dan kilatan lempu kas kamera yg sudah siap menampilkan foto indahku bersama sang Namjachingu!

"Hahaha! Ini akan menjadi hadiah terindah buatmu Lee Sungmin! Mianhe! Setelah mengucapkan kata itu jemariku langsung memencet tombol send guna mengirim foto hasil karyaku sendiri itu kepada Lee Sungmin.

"Ckckckc! Heh! Kasihan sekali nasibmu Lee Sungmin oppa! Hahaha! Tawa Seohyun lirih sembari menatap layar ponsel milik sang Namjachingu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sampai kapanpun juga! Cho Kyuhyun oppa hanya milikku seorang! Tidak ada yg boleh merebutnya dariku walaupun itu istri sahnya sekalipun! Desis Seohyun tajam sembari menggenggam ponsel Kyuhyun erat.

FLASHBACK OFF

Seohyun POV END

Sungmin POV

Engh! Akh! Erangku lirih karena kepala yg berdenyut perih, sepertinya ini efek karena aku semalaman suntuk menangis hebat hanya karena esan itu.

Nyut

Hatiku kembali berdenyut sakit disaat aku mengingat hal tadi malam.

Tes

Liquid bening kembali menetes dari kedua foxyku yg sekarang aku yakini sudah membengkak sempurna. "Apa karena yeoja itu kau! Berbohong padaku Kyuhyun! Hiks! Sepertinya seharian ini aku menjadi Namja cengeng, tapi biarlah seperti ini dulu! Biarkan aku meresapi segala perbuatanku! Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi padaku?

Setelah aku puas menagis lagi, untuk yg kedua entah ketiga atau lebih kalinya! Aku langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi tuk membersihkan tubuhku dan memfreshkan lagi pikiran serta hatiku yg kacau balok ini. Setelah itu aku menggerakkan kaki ku ke arah dapur guna membuat sebuah makanan, ternyata menangis adalah hal yg menguras tenaga juga! Aku kira hanya Matrial Arts saja yg bisa menguras tenaga! Hehehe! Disaat aku sedang asyik berkutat dengan masakanku, tiba-tiba

Cklek

"Aku pulang!

Ya! Suara pintu terbuka disertai teriakan suara bass yg sangat aku kenal yg membuatku tadi malam dan tadi pagi menangis karena ulahnya. Hhh! Aku menghela nafas dalam guna menenangkan batinku yg kembali bergerumuh hebat. "Bersikap biasa Sungmin! Jangan membuat suamimu curiga! Fighting! Gumamku dalam hati seraya mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat2 dan setelahnya itu aku langsung menuju ke ruang tengah guna menymbut kedatangan suamiku.

Sungmin POV END

"Kyunnie! Kau sudah pulang! Ucap Sungmin lembut seraya menghampiri Kyuhyun yg sedang asyik membuka dasinya. Sungmin yg melihat suaminya kesusahan membuka dasi, dia pun membantu membukakan lilitan dasi itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menatap wajah sang istri yg sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya itu dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plum indah itu dengan lembut yg membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun yg melihat wajah terkejut sang istri pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan seraya mengelus pipi chubby itu dengan lembut. Perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya malah membuat hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit, Sungmin menahan tangisannya yg sepertinya siap meluncur kembali.

"Kyu! Kau ingin mandi atau sarapan dulu? Tanya Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yg ada di pipinya.

"Aku masih merindukanmu Jagiya! Kau tidak merindukan aku eoh! Ucap Kyuhyun hangat seraya menyentil pelan hidung mungil Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmn tersenyum miris dalam hati.

"Aku juga sangaaat,,,,sangat merindukanmu Kyunnie! Tetapi lebih baik sekarang kamu mandi gie! Kau penuh keringat Kyu! Perintah Sungmin seraya menyeret sang suami ke dalam kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Setelah Sungmin menutup pintu kamar itu, tubuhnya yg sedari tadi berusaha di topangnya jatuh perlahan di atas lantai dingin Mansion itu.

Brugh

"Bahkan, kau tetap berlakuan seperti biasa,Kyu? Gumam Sungmin seraya mencengkeram erat dada sebelah kirinya.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukan? Hiks! Isak Sungmin pilu, semua ini adalah cobaan dari Tuhan. Sungmin yakin bahwa Tuhan mempunyai maksud lain dari ini semua, mungkin setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Di Meja Makan

Sungmin tersenyum lembut menyaksikan suaminya memakan sarapan buatanya dengan lahap. Hatinya sedari tadi terus berteriak meminta kejelasan atas semua masalah yg sekarang ia pendam sendiri ini, akan tetapi Sungmin terlalu mencintai Namja yg ada dihadapannya ini. Dia tidak ingin kalau pertanyaannya nanti mengundang bertengkaran.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Tanpa sadar tiba2 Sungmin mengucapkan pertanyaan aneh itu kepada Namja yg ada dihadapannya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, ucapan Sungmin tadi langsung membuatnya terkejut setengah mati! Sampai2 dia tersedak dari makanannya.

"Uhuk,,,,uhuk! Tentu aku mencintaimu, Jagiya! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jawab Kyuhyun setelah meminum habis air putih yg ada di gelasnya sambil menatap Sungmin penuh selidik. Yg di tatap langsung gelagapan dan menjawab dengan seadanya.

"Aku merasa! Kalau kamu menikahiku hanya karena amanat terakhir dari Eomma! Bukan karena mencintaiku? Jawab singkat Sungmin yg membuat Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"_Kenapa dengan Sungmin? Apa dia sudah mengetahui semau ini! Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati._

Sret

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil sang istri erat.

"Waeyo hm! Kau tidak percaya padaku? Gumam halus Kyuhyun tepat di sebelah telinga Sungmin.

"Ani! Aku percaya padamu Kyu! Tolak Sungmin cepat yg membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae!

Deg

Ucapan cinta Kyuhyun membuat Jantung Sungmin menghentak-hentak tak karuan, pikirannya kalut. Apa yg harus ia lakukan sekarang! Kenapa Kyuhyun mengucapkan Saranghae kepadanya dengan nada yg begitu menyakinkan! Sebenarnya benar tidak sich! Foto itu? Pikir Sungmin kalut.

"Nado Saranghae, Kyu! Ucap Sungmin tulus sembari menahan air mata yg kembali menetes.

Drrrttt,,,,,drrrtttt

Ponsel hitam yg ada di saku celana training Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel yg ada di sakunya dan dengan cepat melihat id caller sang pemanggil.

My Seohyunnie Calling

Kyuhyun pun reflek mendorong ponselnya kedalam saku celananya lagi setelah melihat siapa yg sedang menelponnya.

"Jagiya! Aku ke toilet sebentar ne? Ucap Kyuhyun singkat seraya melesatkan dirinya ke toilet yg bertempat di kamarnya dan sang istri. Sungmin yg melihat hal itu hanya mampu tersenyum miris seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas supaya liquid bening tidak turun lagi dari kedua manik foxynya.

"Apakah sebegitu pentingnyakah panggilan itu Kyu? Sehingga aku sebagai istrimu tidak kau perbolehkan tuk mengetahuinya? Gumam halus Sungmin seraya menatap nanar tangga yg tadi dilewati sang suami tuk menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Yeobseo! Sapa Kyuhyun lirih

"_Nado Oppa? Ucap manja Seohyun di seberang sana._

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau meneleponku? Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada lirih

"_Waeyo? Emangnya enggak boleh ya! Kalau seorang yeoja menelepon Namjachingunya? Ucap ketus Seohyun._

"Ya! Enggak begitu juga Changiya! Tapi kan kau juga harus kenal waktu disaat mau menghubungiku! Ucap Kyuhyun sabar

"_Huh! Umpat Seohyun_

"Ngambek eoh! Goda Kyuhyun pada yeojachingunya.

"_Ne! Ucap ketus Seohyun_

"Arra! Arra! Mianhe? Gumam Kyuhyun menahan kikikannya.

"_Akan aku maafkan, jika Oppa mau kesini! Jawab Seohyun_

"Baiklah! Kemana? Tanya Kyuhyun

"_Di cafe seperti biasa Oppa? Ucap manja Seohyun_

"Baiklah! Aku kan segera kesana? Ucap Kyuhyun

"_Ne! Oppa Saranghae! Teriak Seohyun riang_

"Ne! Nado Sarangahe! Balas Kyuhyun

PIP

Setelah mematikan ponsel hitamnya Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamar mandi menuju ke almari guna mengganti bajunya karena sebentar lagi dia akan menemui yeojachingunya. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi mempermak dirinya di depan kaca, kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan sang istri. Bisa dia lihat dari atas tangga tubuh mungil sang istri mondar mandir kesana kemari seperti orang gelisah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah Kyuhyun yg sedang menuruni anak tangga mewah itu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin, dengan senyum yg sangat manis Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yg juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyunnie! Teriak Sungmin senang seraya merangkul lengan kokoh milik sang suami. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah menggemaskan dari sang istri.

"Waeyo! Ko' sepertinya bahagia sekali! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengecup pelan dahi sang istri.

"Kyu! Musim semi telah tiba! Kita jalan-jalan yuk! Ucap Sungmin manja yg membuat wajah Kyuhyun berubah seketika.

"Mianhe! Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin yg melihat gestur menyesal Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo! Tanya Sungmin kecewa.

"Aku harus bertemu clien, Jagiya! Kau tahukan kalau pekerjaanku me_

"Bohong! Potong Sungmin cepat yg membuat Kyuhyun kembali menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin curiga.

"Apa maksudmu, Jagiya? Ucap Kyuhyun lembut seraya menghampiri istrinya secara perlahan, sedangkan Sungmin malah melangkahkan kakinya semakin mundur tat kala Kyuhyun semakin dekat padanya.

"Kau Bohong Kyu! Hiks! Tadi malam kau tidak ke kantor kan? Ucap Sungmin bergetar karena isakannya. Reflek kedua obsidian tajam nan tegas milik Kyuhyun membulat sempurna setelah mendengar apa yg dikatakan oleh istrinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu! Tanya Kyuhyun bingung yg membuat Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi itu semua benar eoh! Kau membohongiku Cho Kyuhyun! Teriak Sungmin tepat kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu! Aku kemaren memang akan ke kantor! Tapi tiba2 proyek yg ada di luar kota sedang mendapat masalah jadi aku kesana untuk meluruskan semua masalah itu! Terang Kyuhyun sabar, dia tahu Sungmin sedang kalut sekarang.

"Tapi sekarang kau cuti Kyu! Kenapa kau masih sibuk begini! Ungkap Sungmin setelah menstabilkan nafasnya yg memburu karena berteriak tadi.

"Apa aku harus masih cuti jika perusahaan mendapat masalah, hm! Ku mohon mengertilah Sungmin! Jawab Kyuhyun menyakinkan.

"_Mungkin benar yg di katakan Kyuhyun! Kenapa aku jadi parno begini hanya karena sebuah foto gak penting itu sich! Sebuah foto yg bisa di edit oleh orang yg tidak bertanggung jawab! Yg hanya ingin merusak rumah tanggaku ini! Gumam Sungmin dalam hati seraya memantapkan hati dan pikirannya bahwa Cho Kyuhyun suaminya bukan Namja seperti itu._

"Minanhe Kyu! Aku terlalu parno tadi? Ungkap Sungmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam, Kyuhyun yg melihat istrinya sudah tenang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Ne Gwechana! Aku pun juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengajakmu jalan2 di awal musim semi ini! Tapi aku janji! Jika semua masalah perusahaan telah selesai! Kita akan HoneyMoon! Otte! Gumam Kyuhyun panjang lebar yg langsung di balas anggukan kepala Sungmin.

"Cha! Aku pergi dulu ne! Kata Kyuhyun seraya mengecup dahi dan bibir plum milik Sungmin, Sungmin membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman manis disaat Kyuhyun memasuki mobil Audi R8 nya meninggalkan halaman Mansion mewah itu.

"_Semoga kali ini Kyuhyun berkata benar! Gumam Sungmin dalam hati seraya menutup pintu Mansion mewah ini kembali._

Drrtt...drrrttt

Ponsel pink Sungmin bergetar disaat Sungmin membuka kamarnya dan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil sesuatu, diambilnya ponsel itu dan dilihatnya id caller sang pemanggil

_No Number_

Di sentuhnya pelan sedikit ragu tombol hijau yg ada di layar touchscreennya lalu Sungmin dekatkan secara perlahan ponsel pink itu di telinganya.

"Ye-yeobseo! Sapa Sungmin takut2 kepada pemanggil yg tidak di kenalnya ini.

"_Nado Sungminnie! Ini aku Kim Jungmo! Ucap Jungmo bersemangat_

Sungmin yg sudah mengetahui siapa penelepon tidak di kenalnya ini, menghela nafas lega.

"Ne! Tahu nomor ponselku darimana? Tanya Sungmin bingung, karena setahunya kemaren pada saat di cafe Sungmin tidak membei tahu nomer ponselnya kepada Jungmo.

"_Sudahlah tidak perlu tahu yg penting sekarang aku sudah mempunyai nomer ponselmu! Hehehe! Kekeh Jungmo di seberang telepon sana._

Sedangkan Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya seraya mempoutkan bibir plumnya gestur ngambek dari seorang Cho Sungmin.

"Aish! Ne ne! Ada perlu apa menelponku? Ketus Sungmin yg membuat Jungmo terpingkal-pingkal.

"_Sekarang adalah awal musim semi! Bunga sakura sedang bertumbuhan dengan indahnya! Mau jalan2 bersamaku ke taman? Ungkap Jungmo panjang lebar._

Setelah melalui pertimbangan yg panjang, pada akhirnya Sungmin menyetujui ajakan Jungmo.

"Hm! Baiklah? Ucap Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya walau kelakuannya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jungmo.

"_Baiklah aku tunggu di cafe dekat taman sakura? Balas Jungmo_

"Ne! Gomawo! Balas Sungmin seraya tersenyum tipis.

PIP

Jungmo POV

"_Ne! Gomawo! Balasnya. _Yg membuatku tersenyum puas.

Akhirnya! Kim Jungmo, gunakan kesempatanmu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! Kau salah jika menunjukkan aibmu di depanku! Desisku tajam seraya menunjukkan smirk mematikanku.

FLASHBACK ON

Hhh! Apa yg harus aku lakukan sekarang? Gumamku dalam hati sambil menatap datar cake black forest yg ada di depanku.

Tring

Suara bel pintu masuk cafe ini membuatku mengalihkan kedua manik obsidianku yg semula menatap datar ke arah cake yg ada di atas meja ini beralih menatap Namja tinggi yg baru saja masuk ke cafe ini.

"_Kenapa aku berasa familiar dengan sosok Namja itu ya? Gumamku dalam hati._

Setelah ku ketahui wajahnya, aku terkaget bukan main. Dia Namja yg sedang berpelukan mesra dengan seorang yeoja adalah Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun Namja yg sudah berani2nya merebut Sungmin dariku dan bahkan sekarang mereka sudah menikah! Ini Gila! Sungguh Gila! Berani-beraninya Namja tengik itu mempermainkan Namjaku! Awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun! Geramku dalam hati seraya bangkit dari dudukku untuk menuju ke meja Namja brengsek itu. Akan tetapi tiba2 ide brilian muncul dari dalam otakku! Aha! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi!

Dengan cepat aku merogoh ponsel yg ada di saku celana jeansku guna menelepon seseorang.

Tuuut,,,,,tuuutt

"_Ye-yeobseo? Sapa seseorang di seberang sana._

Daebak! Sorakku dalam hati.

FLASHBACK OFF

Jungmo POV END

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit di dalam taxi, akhirnya Sungmin telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sungmin segera membayar sopir taxi itu dan dia langsung beranjak membuka pintu taxi lalu keluar dengan cepat. Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjang yg tidak terlalu panjang ke arah pintu cafe itu. Tangan mungilnya mendorong pelan pintu cafe itu secara perlahan. Setelah itu kedua manik foxynya menari ke kiri dan ke kanan

Deg

Tetapi tiba2 jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak sekujur tubuhnya menegang sempurna, tidak dihiraukannya teriakan dan lambaian tangan dari Jungmo. Kedua manik foxynya menatap nanar tubuh Kyuhyun yg sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang yeoja yg ada di dalam foto yg tadi malam dia anggap kerjaan dari seseorang yg tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi sekarang! Apa bisa Sungmin berkata seperti itu setelah melihat kebenarannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tes

Tumpah sudah air mata Sungmin, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya keluar dari cafe itu. Jungmo yg melihat Sungmin berlari dan meninggalkan cafe, ia segera beranjak dari duduknya guna mengejar Sungmin setelah meletakkan beberapa won lembar di atas meja tempatnya duduk dan menunggu Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin POV

"Hiks! Kau membohongiku lagi Kyu! Hiks,,,,hiks! Apa salahku Kyu! Isakku tertahan, kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat lagi. Ya sekarang aku sedang berlari tak tentu arah guna meninggalkan cafe yg menyebabkanku kalut seperti ini. Tak ku hiraukan protesan dari orang yg ku tubruk secara tidak sengaja selama aku berlari ini.

"Hiks,,,,hiks! Wae! Wae! Teriakku pada dirikku sendiri, membuat orang yg ada di jalan menatapku iba.

Tap tap tap

Ku hentikan langkah kakiku disaat kurasakan nafasku semakin memendek karena acara lari brutalku lagi. Taman adalh tempat pemberhentianku ini, tubuhku perlahan merosot di rerumputan taman yg tadi aku pijak.

Hiks! Hiks! Arrrggghhhh! Teriakku keras sangat keras, sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan aku berani bertaruh lebih baik aku mati daripada merasakan sakit yg seperti ini.

"Kenapa! Hiks! Kenapa! Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku! Hiks! Hiks! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seolah-olah! KAU MENCINTAIKU CHO KYUHYUUUUNNN!

Gleger Jderr Jduaarr

Grassss

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi tubuhku, tapi sama sekali tidak aku hiraukan. Lebih baik aku mati kedinginan disini! Sungguh hatiku hancur saat ini!

"Hiks,,,hiks! Kyu...kyu! aku mencintaimu! Tetapi mengapa kau siksa aku seperti ini! Hiks! Bunuh saja aku Kyu! Bunuh saja aku!

Jderr

Grasss

Hujan turun semakin brutal menumbuk tubuhku yg semakin lama semakin menggigil ini.

"Hiks! K-Kyu! Aku kedinginan Kyu! Maukah kau menghangatkanku! Hanya kau yg bisa menghangatkan tubuhku Kyu! Hiks hanya kau Kyu! Hiks,,,,hiks! Kyu! Racauku lirih sembari mengeratkan genggamanku pada dada sebelah kiriku yg sangat sakit.

Kepalaku terasa berat dan lama-kelamaan pandanganku pun mengabur. Tiba-tiba

Brugh

Grep

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Gwechana eoh! Sungmin Ireonna! Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seorang Namja yg memanggil manggil namaku dengan kalut. Aku harap itu Kyuhyun dan setelah itu aku pun sukses tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Namja yg aku harap sebagai Kyuhyu.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti Sungminku! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau hidup dengan tenang! Ingat itu! Gumam Namja yg sekarang sedang memeluk tubuh menggigil Sungmin dengan nada yg sarat akan kebencian. Yg ternyata adalah Kim Jungmo.

Setelah insiden pingsannya Sungmin, tanpa berpikiran panjang lagi akhirnya tubuh mungil yg sedang bergetar hebat karena kedinginan itu dibawa ke apartementnya yg bertepatan tidak jauh dari taman ini. Jungmo merebahkan tubuh basah Sungmin di bednya, tangannya dengan cekatan mengganti baju dan celana jeans Sungmin yg sudah basah total karena hujan tadi.

Glek

Reflek Jungmo menutup kedua manik obsidiannya tat kala melihat tubuh mulus nan putih milik Namja yg dicintainya ini. Setelah melewati rintangan-rintangan yg membuat jantungnya terasa copot, akhirnya Jungmo berhasil menggantikan seluruh pakaian basah dari tubuh mungil Namja cantik ini. Jungmo beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur guna menambilkan air hangat serta handuk untuk dikompreskannya ke dahi panas Sungmin. Setelah semua peralatan sudah lengkap Jungmo dengan telaten merawat Sungmin yg sedang terkena demam. Dielusnya pipi chubby nan mulus Sungmin dengan lembut, rasa panas dari pipi Namja cantik ini dengan cepat menyebar di permukaan jemari Jungmo.

"Mianhe Ming! Seharusnya aku tadi tidak usah menelponmu dan menyuruhmu datang ke cafe itu! Mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan sampai sakit seperti ini! Gumam Jungmo menatap lembut Sungmin yg sedang terlelap damai.

"Hiks! Tes tes! Isak Sungmin masih sengan terlelap, Jungmo yg mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menatap miris Namja yg masih sangat dicintainya ini.

"Apa sebegitu sakitnya, hm! Sampai tidurpun kau masih bisa menangis seperti ini! Ungkap Jungmo seraya menghapus air mata yg masih dengan asyiknya meluncur bebas dari kedua manik foxy indah itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Akhirnya aku berhasil juga lepas dari jeratan Seohyun, aku tidak tahu tentang hati ku sekarang. Kenapa semenjak aku menikah dengan Sungmin, hati dan pikiranku selalu tertuju padanya? Kenapa juga disaat aku bersama Seohyun orang yg sekarang aku yakini sebagai pemilik hatiku, sebagai satu-satunya orang yg aku cintai. Aku malah merasa risih jika bersamanya! Dan kalau aku bersama Sungmin yg notabennya sebagai istriku, aku malah merasa tenang dan kalau boleh jujur aku merasa tidak bisa jauh-jauh dengannya! Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi padaku? Atau jangan-jangan cinta itu tumbuh kembali! Tapi bagaimana bisa!

Karena aku sedang asyik mengomel-ngomel ga' jelas, sekarang mobil Audyku tepat berada di halaman Mansion mewahku ini, aku pun langsung memarkir asal mobilku dan beranjak keluar dari mobil menuju pintu Mansion mewah yg sekarang aku tempati bersama Sungmin.

Ceklek

"Aku Pulang! Teriakku nyaring setelah salah satu maid yg bekerja di Mansion ku ini membukakan pintu mewah itu. "Kenapa sepi sekali! Dimana Sungmin! Gumamku lirih yg ternyata masih dapat di dengar oleh salah satu maidku ini. "Tuan Cho Sungmin tadi keluar, bertepatan setelah anda Tuan Cho! Jawab maid itu sopan. _Apa Sungmin keluar? Kenapa dia tak memberi tahuku! Gumamku dalam hati sedikit marah._

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung mengambil ponsel hitamku dari balik jaketku dan mendial nomor yg sangat aku kenal, setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya nada sambungpun dapat ku dengar. Akan tetapi jantungku langsung berdetak cepat tat kala mendengar suara bass dari Namja yg mengangkat panggilan telponku ini. Ini bukan suara Sungmin, lalu siapa Namja ini.

"_Yeobseo? Sapa suara disebrang sana_

"Nado! Sungmin! Kataku memastikan

"_Bukan! Aku bukan Sungmin! Balasnya_

"Tapi! Ini ponsel Sungmin kan! Balasku penuh selidik

"_Tepat sekali!_

Dan jawabannya membuatku membelalakkan kedua manik obsidianku terkejut, rasa khawatir nan panik langsung menyelimuti hati dan pikiranku.

"Siapa ini! Dimana Sungmin! Teriakku kalut terhadap namja yg ada disebrang sana.

"_Sungmin aman bersamamku Cho! Mungkin malah Sungmin tidak akan aman jika bersamamu! Jawabnya dengan sinis._

"Apa maksudmu! Siapa dirumu sebenarnya eoh! Bentakku yg membuatnya terkikik pelan, siapa sich Namja gila ini!

"_Aku aja masih ingat denganmu Cho! Masak kau lupa denganmu! Balasnya penuh basa-basi_

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi Namja gila! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa hah! Bentakku marah

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku adalah seorang Namja yg kau benci dulu karena kau mencintai Namjachingunya! Aku adalah rivalmu Kyu! Ucap namja itu sinis_

Yg membuat jantungku berhenti seketika

"Kim Jungmo! Jawabku terkaget-kaget

"_Akhirnya kau ingat juga Cho! Ya ini aku Kim Jungmo! Aku kembali untuk membawa Sungmin pergi dari sini dan hidup bahagia bersamaku Cho Kyuhyun! Ucap dinginnya dengan nada kesungguhan yg sangat tinggi._

PIP

Dia memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, apa dia bilang tadi! Akan membawa Sungmin pergi dari sini! Dan sekarang Sungmin sudah bersamanya! Ommo! Apa yg harus aku lakukan! Gumamku kalut seraya menjambak-jambak surai caramelku kasar.

Kim Jugmo kembali! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi! Aku harus bagaimana! Aku pun langsung mendial nomor Sungmin kembali akan tetapi

_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi_

_Cobalah beberapa saat lagi_

Brengsek!

Brak!

Umpatku seraya membanting ponsel hitam yg sedari tadi berada di genggamanku dengan kasar ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Jagiya! Mianhe aku bermain api dibelakangmu? Tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Gumamku seraya mengelus potret Sungmin yg sedang tersenyum manis di figura yg sedang aku genggam dengan erat.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 04*

Kicauan burung dan sinar mentari yg menyeruak masuk melalui celah gorden jendela yg ada di kamar bercat putih bersih itu mengganggu Namja cantik nan manis dalam tidurnya, tubuh mungilnya menggeliat kecil kala sinar mentari itu semakin menyeruak masuk dan menembus kedua manik foxy indah yg sedang terpejam. Ia perjapkan secara perlahan kedua kelopak matanya, sesekali bibir plumnya mengeluarkan suara desisan kesakitan tat kala kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Ia pegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya dan sedikit meremasnya guna menghilangkan rasa nyeri yg masih menyerang kepalanya ini. Kedua foxy beningnya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan yg bernuansa putih ini, sesekali dahi cantiknya mengerut pertanda tak mengerti dengan tempat asing yg sekarang ia huni.

"Assshh! Dimana aku ini? Gumam Sungmin seraya memegang kepalanya yg masih berdenyut-denyut.

Ceklek

Suara pintu yg dibuka mengintrupsi kegiatan Sungmin dari acara mari meneliti ruanagan ini, secara perlahan namun pasti munculah sesosok Namja tampan nan tinggi yg sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman hangatnya sambil membawa nampan yg berisi makanan.

"Sudah bangun eoh! Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Tanya lembut Namja tampan itu seraya meletakkan nampan yg berisi bubur, susu, dan air putih ke meja nakas.

"Jungmo Hyung! Aku ada dimana? Tanya Sungmin parau sambil menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

"Kau sekarang ada di apartementku, Sungminnie! Ucap Jungmo lembut seraya membawa salah satu tangannya ke dahi Sungmin.

"Hm! Syukurlah demammu akhirnya turun juga! Timpalnya seraya tersenyum puas, yg membuat Sungmin keheranan.

"Jadi, Hyung yg membawaku kesini! Ucap Sungmin menyakinkan.

"He'em! Balas Jungmo seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yg merawatku tadi malam dan yg_? Ucap Sungmin terhenti sejenak, manik foxynya menatap baju asing yg sekarang ia kenakan.

"Yg! Menggantikan bajuku? Gumam Sungmin lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu, hal itu membuat Jungmo terkikik tertahan karena kelakuan imut nan polos Namja cantik yg ada dihadapannya ini.

"He'em! Balas Jungmo lagi dengan berdehem.

"A-apa kau melihatnya Hyung? Tanya polos Sungmin yg sukses membuat Jungmo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Hahaha! Aduh,,,perutku sakit! Hahaha...kekeke! kau lucu sekali Sungminnie! Tenanglah aku tidak melihatnya, karena pada kenyataannya aku menutup kedua mataku ketika menggantikan baju dan celanamu yg sangat basah itu? Jelas Jungmo panjang lebar yg membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

"Cha! Baiklah kalau begitu! Sungminnie! Waktunya sarapan? Teriak Jungmo semangat sambil mengarahkan sendok yg sudah di penuhi bubur itu ke bibir plum Sungmin, Sungmin menerima suapan Jungmo dengan senang hati. Akan tetapi sebelum bubur itu masuk sepenuhnya ke kerongkongan Namja cantik itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu hal yg menggelitik hebat perutnya sehingga dengan reflek Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya guna mencegah makanan yg akan keluar lagi ke mulutnya supaya tidak mengotori bed yg sekarang ia tempati ini.

"Humpftt! Huek! Gumam Sungmin seraya beranjak dari bed menuju ke kamar mandi, guna memuntahkan semua yg ada di dalam perutnya. Jungmo yg melihat hal itupun langsung beranjak menyusul Sungmin yg sedang membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah wastafel. Namja cantik ini bersusah payah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, tetapi sedari tadi yg keluaran hanya cairan bening saja dan hal itu sungguh menyiksanya.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Gumam Jungmo khawatir seraya memijat tengkuk Sungmin secara perlahan.

"Mol- huek! Layo Hyung! Huek,,,,huek! Hiks i-ini sa-huek ngat sakit! Huek,,,Hyu-ng! Ucap Sungmin kesakitan hingga air mata kembali keluar dari kedua manik foxy indahnya, kala merasakan sakit yg terus melilit perut datarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya Sungmin muntah2, akhirnya mualnya itu mereda dengan sendirinya yg menyebabkan ia tidak lagi muntah2. Tubuh mungil Sungmin terasa lemas seketika hingga untuk jalanpun ia kesulitan! Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Jungmo menggendong bridal Sungmin menuju kembali ke bed setelah membasuh bersih bibir plum Sungmin dari sisa muntahannya tadi. Jungmo merebahkan secara perlahan tubuh mungil itu ke bed lalu diselimutinya tubuh Namja itu sampai sebadas dada.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa buburnya tidak enak! Tanya Jungmo cemas, tangan kirinya menyeka keringat dingin yg mengelir dari dahi dan pelipis Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng spontan atas pertanyaan Jungmo tadi dan hal itu membuat Jungmo makin penasaran. Akhirnya Jungmo beranjak dari tempat ia duduk mengambil ponsel touchscreennya guna menelepon seorang dokter, untuk memeriksa Namja cantiknya yg sekarang sedang tergeletak lemah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, dokter yg dipanggil Jungmo tadi akhirnya datang. Jungmo langsung menyeret Namja paruh baya itu secara cepat masuk ke kamarnya, bisa ia lihat bahwa Namja cantik yg terbaring lemah itu sedang menutup kedua manik foxynya dengan damai. Dengan berat hati Jungmo membangunkan Sungmin dengan sangat lembut.

"Sungminnie! Ireonna? Dokter sudah datang Ming! Bisik Jungmo sangat pelan yg masih bisa di tangkap indera pendengar Namja Cantik ini. Dengan perlahan kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin terbuka sayu, Jungmo yg mengetahui Sungmin sudah membuka matanya! Mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan memeriksanya. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter telah selesai memeriksa tubuh mungil Sungmin, Namja paruh baya itu menatap Jungmo intens.

"Apakah anda, ehm! Suaminya? Tanya dokter ragu yg membuat JungMin membulatkan matanya kompak. Kedua manik obsidian Jungmo melirik Sungmin yg di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari Namja cantik itu.

"Nn-ne! Saya suaminya! Ada apa dengan keadaannya, dok? Apa anemianya kambuh! Tanya Jungmo beruntun yg membuat Namja paruh baya yg ada di hadapannya menggeleng maklum dengan respon berlebihan Jungmo, tetapi kemudian bibir sang Dokter melengkung indah seraya menjabat tangan Jungmo dengan bersemangat.

"Selamat Tuan Kim! Istri anda sedang mengandung? Dan usia kandungannya sudah berusia 1 bulan! Seru sang dokter bersemangat yg membuat Sungmin reflek menutup bibir plumnya yg terbuka lebar.

"Ta-tapi dia_

"Istri anda adalah Namja spesial Tuan Kim! Dia adalah salah satu Namja pilihan yg diberi rahim yg sangat kuat dan bagus seperti rahim yg dimiliki oleh seorang yeoja? Ucapan Jungmo sukses terpotong oleh sang dokter. Jungmo sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, lidahnya terasa kelu dan hatinya pun berdenyut nyeri tat kala mendengarkan kenyataan tak terduga ini. Keadaan Jungmo tidak berbeda jauh dengan Namja cantik yg sekrang tengah menahan tangisnya, entah dia sekarang berhak bahagia atau tidak setelah mendengarkan ucapan sang dokter barusan.

"Ini resepnya Tuan Kim! Saya sarankan! Bahwa istri anda jangan sampai kelelahan! Anda tahu kan bahwa istri anda mengidap anemia! Jadi saya mohon jaga kondisinya baik-baik! Baiklah saya permisi! Sekali lagi Selamat? Jelas dokter panjang lebar seraya menjabat tangan Jungmo, Jungmo pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter itu dan mengantarkannya sampai pintu keluar.

"Hiks! Tumpah sudah air mata yg sedari tadi Sungmin tahan.

"Hiks...apa yg harus ku perbuat! Hiks,,,,hiks! Aku tidak yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan menerima janin yg ada di dalam perutku ini! Hiks,,,,hiks! Ucap Sungmin tersendat seraya menangis pilu, Jungmo yg mendengar suara tangisan Sungmin. Langsung menghampiri Namja cantik itu dan merengkuh erat tubuh mungil rapuhnya. Jungmo mengelus secara lembut punggung sempit Namja cantik yg dicintainya ini seraya bergumam lirih bertujuan menenangkan dari tangisan pilunya.

Jujur Jungmo pun merasakan hal yg dirasakan Sungmin, hatinya juga terasa sangat hancur setelah mendengar penuturan sang dokter tadi, tapi apa daya semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bubur tidak mungkin menjadi nasi kembali, begitupun dengan takdir yg sedang mereka alami ini.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menangis lagi Sungminnie! Hatiku sakit jika melihatmu menangis begini? Jebal! Tenanglah? Gumam Jungmo lembut. Setelah 1 jam lamanya Sungmin menangis, akhirnya Sungmin bisa tenang juga. Beberapa kali Namja cantik ini menghembuskan nafasnya berat guna menenangkan batinnya.

Jungmo yg melihat Namja yg ada di pelukannya sudah menenang beranjak meninggalkannya ke dapur guna mengambil air minum tuk diberikan kepada Sungmin.

"Ini! Minumlah! Seru Jungmo seraya mengulurkan gelas yg berisi air putih itu ke hadapan Sungmin, tangan mungil Sungmin bergerak secara perlahan mengambil gelas yg berada di genggaman tangan besar Jungmo. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sungmin langsung menengguk air putih itu habis secara kasar.

"Hah! Gumam Sungmin setelah meminum habis air putih yg tadi disodorkan Jungmo dan diletakkan kembali gelas itu ke meja nakas yg bertempat di samping bed yg ia huni sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi? Bukannya kalian menikah masih 1 minggu ini? Kenapa sudah 1 bulan kau mengandung? Tanya Jungmo beruntun yg membuat Sungmin harus mengingat kejadian 1 bulan yg lalu sebelum ia dan Kyuhyun menikah.

"Hhh! Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Malam itu, adalah hari perayaan kelulusanku dengannya dari Miracle University!

FLASHBACK ON

_Suara musik yg dimainkan oleh DJ sungguh memekakkan telinga bagi para pendatang yg ada di bar itu, akan tetapi semua itu tidak dihiraukannya oleh semua orang yg ada di bar itu. Mereka begitu asyik menari dan ber-have fun ria dengan kegitannya masing-masing. Begitupula dengan segerombolan anak muda yg ada di pojokan bar ini, mereka begitu asyik dengan pesta yg mereka gelar, yaitu pesta perayaan hari kelulusan yg dirayakan dengan lomba minum wine._

_Chears! Teriak mereka bersamaan seraya membenturkan gelas yg mereka pegang masing-masing_

"_Kyu! Lebih baik kita pulang aja! Ne! Ucap Namja cantik yg ada di sebelah Namja tampan yg masih asyik menuangkan Wine ke dalam gelasnya kembali._

"_Aish! Minnie? Kau tidak melihatku eoh! Kalau aku ini sedang berlomba! Ucap Namja tampan yg ternyata bernama Kyuhyun._

"_Kau sudah mabuk Kyu! Sudahlah kita pulang saja? Seru Sungmin seraya menggeret lengan Kyuhyun secara perlahan._

"_Ya! Akhirnya Kyuhyun KO juga! Cemen lho Bro! Ejek Seungri seraya mengeluarkan smirknya. Kyuhyun yg melihat teman lombanya mengejeknya pun! Kembali meneguk wine yg ada ditangannya dengan kasar._

"_Jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu? Balas Kyuhyun sengit._

"_Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan! Kalau ternyata kau sampai kalah denganku? Serahkan Namja cantikmu itu padaku! Balas Seungri seraya menampilkan smirk tajamnya ke arah Sungmin._

"_Mwo! Kenapa harus aku! Bentak Sungmin tidak terima yg malah membuat Seungri terkikik Gaje._

"_Tenang saja Minnie! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Namja gila ini! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam Seungri._

"_Baiklah ayo kita mulai! Seru Seungri bersemangat dan pertandingan itupun terus berlangsung sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah._

_Ceklek_

_Pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin buka dengan susah payah! Karena pada pasalnya dia sedang membopon tubuh yg lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Brugh! Sungmin pun langsung menghempaskan tubuh jakung Kyuhyun di atas bed begitu saja. _

"_Ommo! Bahuku terasa mau patah! Gumam Sungmin seraya memijat pelan kedua bahu mungilnya._

"_Sudah ku bilang! Kita pulang saja? Tapi kau malah masih kekeuh mengikuti pertandingan konyol itu? Umpat Sungmin pelan seraya memerhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yg memerah padam karena mabuk berat. Ya! Pertandingan tadi dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun, akan tetapi akibatnya Kyuhyun harus terkapar tidak berdaya seperti ini. Hhh! Sungmin menghela nafas berat seraya keluar dari kamar Namja Tampan itu menuju dapur guna mengambil air hangat beserta handuk untuk mengompres tubuh Kyuhyun._

"_Lihatlah dirimu! Begitu menggelikan Kyu? Kkkk! Kekeh Sungmin seraya mengelap wajah tampan Kyuhyun secara perlahan, tiba-tiba_

_Grep Bruk Akh_

_Ya! Pergelangan tangan Sungmin digenggam oleh Kyuhyun dan secara cepat Kyuhyun menggulingkan tubuh mungil Sungmin ke bednya lalu dalam sekejap mata tubuh jakung Kyuhyun menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin, kedua manik foxy kelincinya membulat sempurna tat kala di dapatinya wajah Kyuhyun tepat di atas wajahnya dengan hanya berjarak beberapa senti._

"_Aa-apa yg akan kau lakukan Kyu! Jawab gugup Sungmin yg hanya dibalas smirk tajam oleh Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin merinding seketika, kedua tangan mungil Sungmin Kyuhyun genggam erat dan menaruhnya di kedua sisi kepala Namja cantik ini. Tanpa menghitung jam menit detik lagi kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun sukses meraup penuh bibir plum indah yg ada dibawahnya ini._

_Dengan segenap kekuatan yg dimilikinya Sungmin berusaha memberontak atas apa yg dilakukan Kyuhyun, akan tetapi rengkuhan tubuh Kyuhyun terhadap tubuh mungilnya begitu erat sehingga membuat pergerakan Sungmin terbatas. Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Dasar Namja brengsek! Geram Jungmo seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, Sungin yg melihat Jungmo sedang menahan amarahnya hanya bisa mengelus pundak tegap Namja itu dengan lembut.

"Aku harus pulang! Gumam Sungmin tiba2 yg membuat Jungmo membelalakkan kedua manik obsidiannya terkejut.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya! Tegas Sungmin seraya menatap kedua manik obsidian yg ada dihadapannya dengan tegas penuh keyakinan, akhirnya Jungmo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin erat berusaha menenangkan hati Namja cantik ini.

Sesosok Namja tampan nan tinggi sedang mondar-mandir gelisah di ruang tengah Mansion megah ini, sesekali bibir tebal nan merahnya mengumpat-ngumpat kesal atas ketledorannya sendiri.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukan?

"Sungmin! Kenapa kau belum pulang-pulang juga?

"Kau ada dimana sekarang! Aku mohon pulanglah!

Seperti itu kiranya umpatan-umpatan yg sedari tadi di gumannya, tiba2 suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namja tampan itu langsung menggerakkan kaki2 panjangnya menuju ke sumber suara. Dan alangkah senangnya disaat kedua obsidian tegasnya menatap tubuh mungil yg sedari tadi dipikirkannya sedang mematung di tempatnya, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Jagiya! Tahukah kau! Aku hampir mati memikirkanmu? Gumam Kyuhyun yg membuat hati Sungmin menjerit pilu. Kyuhyun melepas rengkuhan eratnya dan dipandanginya wajah cantik nan manis yg begitu ia rindukan dengan intens dan lembut.

"Kau darimana saja, hm! Kenapa baru pulang? Tanya Kyuhyun datar seraya menatap kedua manik foxy indah itu dengan tajam, sedangkan yg ditatap balas menatapnya dengan miris.

"Semalam aku berada di apartement Jungmo!

DEG

Jawaban singkat Sugmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan.

Brugh

"Jauhi Jungmo! Sekarang kau mutlak milikku! Desisi Kyuhyun tajam seraya menghimpit tubuh mungil Sungmin di tembok Mansion mewah ini. Sedangkan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan guna menghindari tatapan tajam dari sepasang obsidian milik Namja yg dicintainya ini.

"Kau mengakuiku Kyu! Pertanyaan dingin Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku Kyu! Ucap Sungmin sedih seraya menatap kembali kedua obsidian yg sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Sungmin! Jelas aku mencintaimu! Bentak Kyuhyun kalut, sebenarnya ada apa dengan istrinya ini kenapa dari kemaren begitu labil terhadapnya. Sungmin yg mendengar ucapan dusta dari sang suami, dia langsung mendorong kasar tubuh yg sedang menghimpitnya hingga terlepas.

"BOHONG! KAU BOHONG CHO KYUHYUN! AKU MEMBENCIMU! Teriak Sungmin keras sampai2 para maid yg sedang bekerja membersihkan Mansion mewah ini pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka serempak dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa meberikan privasi kepada Tuannya supaya lebih leluasa menyelesaikan masalah yg sekarang mereka hadapi ini.

"Kau kenapa sich! Ada apa sebenarnya? Tanya Kyuhyun sabar seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Sungmin erat, sedangkan Sungmin kembali menghempaskan secara kasar tangan Kyuhyun yg menggenggam tangannya tadi.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi Cho! Hiks...hiks! aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku? Ucap Sungmin lemah seraya menggenggam erat dadanya yg kembali berdenyut perih.

"Apa maksu_

"KAU BESELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU CHO! Teriak Sungmin lagi, sekarang tubuh mungilnya sukses merosot di lantai marmer dingin Mansion mewah itu. Teriakan Sungmin sukses membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang sempurna, ternyata sang istri sudah mengetahui kebusukannya. Apa yg akan dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang? Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh mungil yg sedang meringkuk dan bergetar hebat di lantai dingin ini. Kyuhyun ikut memerosotkan tubuhnya guna memeluk tubuh rapuh sang istri dan meminta maaf akan tetapi kegiatannya berhenti tat kala telinganya mendengar suara manja dari seorang yeoja yg sangat di kenalnya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa! Teriak Seohyun manja seraya membuka pintu Mansion mewah ini yg tadi memang belum tertutup sempurna.

"Seo! Panggil Kyuhyun terkejut, Sungmin yg melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yeoja yg memanggil suaminya dengan nada yg begitu menjijikkan dan kedua manik foxynya sukses membulat setelah melihat yeoja yg ternyata adalah selingkuhan suaminya, reflek Sungmin langsung bangkit dari acara meringkuknya dan menatap tajam yeoja perusak rumah tangganya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini? Desis Sungmin tajam seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun yg melihat istrinya sedang menahan amarahnya reflek merengkuh pinggang rampingnya erat guna menenangkannya.

"Aku mau bertemu Namjachinguku? Apa itu salah! Ucap ketus Seohyun seraya membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan tatapan meremehkannya yg membuat Sungmin makin memerah karena amarah yg kapan saja bisa meledak dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Dasar! Yeoja tidak tahu diri! Kau pikir siapa Namjachingumu itu hah! Dia sudah resmi menjadi milikku! Gertak Sungmin tajam yg malah membuat Seohyun bernafsu tuk membatnya marah.

"Atas dasar apa dia menjadi milikmu hah! Dia bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu! Dia menikahimu karena amanat terakhir Eommanya! Bentak Seohyun emosi yg membuat hati Sungmin hancur untuk yg keberapa kali.

"Seo Jo Hyun! Jaga Ucapanmu! Bentak Kyuhyun yg membuat Seohyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa! Bukankah itu semua benar Oppa! Bukankah kau sendiri yg bilang padaku kalau aku orang yg begitu kau cintai bukan Namja menyebalkan ini! Ucap Seohyun ketus seraya menunjuk hina Sugmin, Sungmin yg mendengar perkataan Seohyun tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata yg sedari tadi di tahannya. Secara perlahan tangan mungilnya melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun yg ada di pinggang rampingnya. Kyuhyun yg melihat pergerakan dari sang istri langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha merengkuh kembali tubuh sang istri tapi dengan cepat Sungmin menghindar dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Kau memilih siapa Kyu! Gumam Sungmin lirih yg membuat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun kebingungan. Sungmin yg melihat Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ucapannya berniat mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau me-memlihku atau yeoja itu Kyu! Hiks! Tanya Sungmin kembali denganisakannya yg membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ming! A-aku_

"Jawab Kyu! Potong Sungmin cepat seraya menatap intens kedua manik obsidian yg ada di depannya dengan sendu.

"Mian! Gumam Kyuhyun ragu2 yg membuat Sungmin makin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya menahanisakan yg akan keluar lagi.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi Kyu! Aku sudah tahu jawabannya? Gumam Sungmin miris seraya menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu Kyu! Kebahagiaanmu juga kebahagiaanku! Jadi! Hiks,,,,hiks! Kita! Kita bercerai Kyu!

DEG

Gumaman sedih Sungmin seketika membuat jantung Kyuhyun berhenti seketika, sedangkan Seohyun yg sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum puas. Akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. *_semoga kau tidak menyesal Cho pabbo!* *plak! Dibakar Sparkyu*_

"Kita bisa membicarakan ini semua dengan baik2 Ming! Jangan gegabah? Bujuk Kyuhyun seraya menatap memohon kedua manik foxy indah itu yg sekarang berlinangan akan air mata.

"Tidak ada yg perlu dijelaskan lagi Kyu! Semuanya sudah jelas! Gumam Sungmin tegas seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua Mansion mewah ini. Kyuhyun yg melihat istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, tanpa ba bi bu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang istri. Sedangkan Seohyun perlahan-lahan keluar dari Mansion itu dengan hati yg berbinar-binar.

Ceklek

Setelah melalui berdebatan panjang dengan suaminya tadi di kamar, akhirnya Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu megah Mansion itu. Tapi sebelum ia keluar, ia tolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah sang suami yg akan menjadi mantan suaminya seraya berkata halus

"Berbahagialah Kyu! Masalah perceraian kau tidak usah bingung! Semua biar aku yg mengatur kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinnya? Aku akan pergi dari Seoul untuk selamanya! Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir akan bertemu denganku lagi! Saranghae Kyu! Setelah berucap kalimat yg membuat Kyuhyun kembali GALAU, Sungmin pun keluar dari Mansion mewah itu dengan hati yg tersayat pilu. Tangan kirinya mengusap perut datarnya secara perlahan dan tangan kanannya menyeret koper hitam besar.

"Mianhe! Changi! Eomma tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dengan Appamu! Eomma harap kelak kau tidak membenci Eomma karena keputusan gila Eomma ini! Aku menyayagimu Aegya! Gumam Sungmin seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yg terus keluar, air matanya tidak bisa ia hentikan lagi. Dia berpikir kalau bukan karena air mata ini ciptaanTuhan, mungkin bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan kehabisan stok air mata.

Jungmo yg memang dari awal mengikuti Sungmin pulang ke Mansionnya bersama Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Emosinya sekarang sungguh tidak bisa ia tolerin lagi, dengan langkah yg tergesa Jungmo mendobrak kasar pintu mewah Mansion itu.

Brak

Kelakuannya sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yg sedang bersandar di tembok Mansion itu, Jungmo yg melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya langsung mencengkram erat kerah kemeja yg digunakan Kyuhyun dan

Bugh

Ya! Jungmo memukul telak rahang Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur dilantai marmer dingin ini dengan darah yg mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Brengsek kau Cho! Berani-beraninya kau melukai Namja yg sudah kau rebut dariku itu! Dan sekarang kau menyakitinya! Hah! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg begitu jenius bisa sebodoh ini hanya gara2 seorang yeoja! Seorang yeoja yg bahkan tidak mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya! Ck! Kau bodoh Cho! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Geram Jungmo panjang lebar seraya melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari Mansion ini, tabi sebelum itu Jungmo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu Mansion mewah ini seraya berkata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun kearah Kyuhyun yg masih terkapar di lantai.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal Cho! Karena walaupun kau menyesal itu semua tidak ada gunanya!

DEG

Ucapan terakhir Jungmo terasa begitu menohok bagian terdalam hatinya, secara tidak sadar kedua manik obsidiannya mengeluarkan liquid bening bersamaan dengan petir dan hujan yg kembali menghujam kota Seoul ini. Kyuhyun memegangi hatinya yg tiba2 berdenyut nyeri seperti de ja vu yg pernah ia rasakan dulu disaat cinta pertamanya bersama dengan orang yg baruan memukul keras rahangnya.

"Apa aku salah? Kenapa hatiku terasa nyeri! Apa aku kembali mencintainya lagi? Gumam Kyuhyun lirih seraya menyeka air mata yg dengan senang hatinya masih terus keluar dari kedua manik obsidian tajamnya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 05*

Jderr Grasss

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul dengan brutal tat kala suara petir pun ikut memeriahkan suasana hujan yg sangat deras ini, Sungmin yg sedari tadi melangkah gontai seraya menatap kosong kedepan seketika membulatkan foxynya disaat tubuh mungilnya merasakan dinginnya air hujan yg mengguyur tubuhnya dengan cepat Sungmin melangkahkan kaki2 mungilnya menuju ke halte bus guna berlindung dari derasnya hujan.

"Bahkan langitpun mengerti akan suasana hatiku? Gumam Sungmin pelan seraya mendudukkan tubuh rapuhnya di kursi halte itu.

"Apa keputusanku ini benar changi? Tanyanya kepada sang buah hati yg berada dalam perutnya, walau masih berwujud segumpal darah Sungmin merasa kalau aegyanya ini dapat dibuatnya sebagai tempat curhat. Hatinya menghangat tat kala tangan mungil nan mulusnya menyentuh permukaan perut datarnya yg seiring berjalannya waktu nanti akan semakin membuncit.

"Untung Eomma mempunyaimu sayang? Eomma tidak yakin bisa menjalankan hidup Eomma setelah ini jika tidak ada kehadiranmu? Eomma janji suatu hari nanti kau akan ku pertemukan kepada Appamu kembali walaupun itu sangat menyakiti Eomma! Jadi jangan marah ne? Monolog Sungmin lembut masih dengan aktivitas awalnya yaitu mengelus perutnya lembut.

"Ming! Suara bass dari Namja yg dulu pernah menjadi pemilik hatinya mengintrupsi kegiatannya, reflek Sungmin menggerakkan kepala mungilnya guna melihat Namja yg barusan memanggilnya. Namja cantik nan manis ini tersenyum lembut ke arah Namja yg menatapnya iba, lama Namja itu menatap tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga pada akhirnya ia merengkuh erat tubuh mungil sang Namja cantik yg masih sangat dia cintai ini.

"Jungmo Hyung? Panggil Sungmin pelan tat kala indera pendengarannya mendengar isakan lirih dari Namja yg memeluknya erat ini.

"Hiks! Aku mohon! Pergilah bersamaku Ming! Hiks...beri aku satu kesempatan Ming! Hiks,,,hiks! Aku mohonnn Ming! Ucap pilu Jungmo yg membuat Sungmin menitikan matanya sedih karena melihat Namja yg begitu mencintainya menangis hanya karena dirinya tapi apa daya? Hati tidak bisa dibohongi! Sungmin berani bertaruh kalau hatinya milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya walau pada dasarnya dia dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bersatu kembali.

"Mianhe Hyung! Jeongmal-jeongmal hiks! Mianhe! Aku tidak bisa Hyung? Ucap Sungmin parau seraya menahan tangisannya yg akan segera pecah. Jungmo yg mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung merengkuh kedua pipi chubby Namja cantik yg ada dihadapannya dengan lembut, ditatapnya kedua manik foxy indah yg sudah berderaikan air mata ini dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Aku mohon Ming! Sekali ini saja? Aku mohon! Gumam Jungmo frustasi yg membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih seraya menggeleng pelan. Jungmo yg melihat tolakan Sungmin yg kesekian kalinya hanya bisa mendesah lelah ditariknya surai putih blondenya dengan kasar.

"Arghhh! Kenapa? Kenapa begitu sulit Ming! Padahal aku pernah menjadi pemilik hatimu dulu? Kenapa sekarang kau begitu sulit tuk memberikan kesempatan itu? Kenapa Ming! Teriak Jungmo frustasi seraya memerosotkan tubuhnya di aspal basah yg telah terkena guyuran air hujan ini. Sedangkan Sungmin yg melihat hal ini hanya mampu menangis pilu seraya menatap iba ke arah Jungmo.

"Lalu apa dayaku Hyung! Hiks,,,aku pun tidak bisa apa2? Kalau aku boleh jujur mending aku lari sekarang juga bersamamu dan hidup bahagia! Tapi hatiku! Hatiku menolak itu semua Hyung! Hiks,,,hiks! Kyuhyun telah merampas semuanya Hyung! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,! Namja itu dengan teganya menaruh bibit cinta ke dalam hatiku begitu dalam Hyung! Hiks,,,,hiks! Sungguh aku tersiksa sekarang Hyung! Sangat tersiksa! Karena aku harus merasakan cinta pahit ini! Dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja Hyung! Hiks,,,hiks,,,hiks! Aku mohon! Aku mohon mengertilah Hyung! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,aku pun sakit Hyung! Hiks,,,,hiks,,,,hi,,,,hi,,,,hiks! Hiks! Racau pilu Sungmin yg membuat amarah Jungmo mereda seketika tat kala dilihatnya Namja yg begitu ia cintai begitu rapuh dengan beban yg sangat menghancurkan batinnya.

"Mianhe Sungminnie! Jeongmal mianhe! Ucap Jungmo tulus seraya merengkuh erat tubuh mungil yg makin menangis keras. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada bidang Jungmo guna meredam suara tangisannya yg semakin mengeras.

"Hiks,,,hiks,,,,ke-kenapa ia bb-begitu kejam Hyung? Hiks,,,hiks! Apa salahku Hyung...hiks,,,hiks,,,,huweee! Racau Sungmin seraya memukul-mukul lemah dada bidang Jungmo pelan.

"Kau tidak salah Sungmin! Namja itu saja yg begitu pabbo? Kau tidak salah dan sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah salah? Ucap Jungmo menyakinkan seraya mengelus surai hitam Namja yg ada dipelukannya dengan begitu lembut.

Setelah acara menagis tadi yg begitu menyita waktu Sungmin dan Jungmo telah sampai di bandara incheon KORSEL. Sungmin telah memantapkan hati dan pikirannya tuk meninggalkan Seoul kota yg sangat indah tapi menyimpan kenangan yg begitu menyayat hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin bertekat tuk membangun kembali kehidupannya bersama sang Aegya di negara orang. Jungmo dan Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan tempat pemeriksaan barang dan paspor. Sebelum Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat itu Sungmin membalikkan badannya menatap Jungmo yg juga sedang menatapnya sedih dengan senyuman termanisnya menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya yg begitu menggemaskan seraya berkata

"Gomawo Hyung! Jeongmal Gomawoyo untu semuanya? Aku harap Hyung kelak bisa mendapatkan cinta yg begitu sempurna melebihi cintaku terhadapmu dulu dan hidup bahagia? Perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat Jungmo berjalan kearahnya dan merengkuh dengan erat tubuh mungil yg sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya dan mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu kembali.

"Ne! Cheonmayo Sungminnie! Kau juga harus hidup bahagia Arraseo! Seru Jungmo seraya menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin yg membuat Sungmin tesenyum hangat menimpali nasehat Jungmo yg dia anggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri ini.

"Ne Hyung!

"Yaksok! Ucap Jungmo seraya menjulurkan jari kelingkinnya ke hadapan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin yg mendapatkan perilaku Jungmo hanya bisa terkekeh kecil seraya menautkan jari kelingking mungilnya ke jari kelingking panjang Jungmo.

"Ne yaksok! Ucap Sungmin mantap yg membuat Jungmo tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak lembut surai hitam lembut Sungmin.

_Attention__attention! _

_For passengers__Seoul__Paris,expected__soon__to enter__the waiting__room__! B__ecause the__plane__Take Off__30__minutes__again._

_Thank You!_

Pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat dari ruang informasi membuat JungMin menghentikan acara gurauan kecil yg mereka ciptakan beberapa menit yg lalu, Jungmo menatap Sungmin intens seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sungmin yg melihat itu langsung membalikkan badannya berjalan ke arah tempat pemeriksaan barang dan paspor itu setelah telebih dahulu memeluk erat tubuh Jungmo. Jungmo yg melihat tubuh mungil Sungmin perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat seraya menyeka air mata yg tiba2 keluar dari kedua manik obsidiannya.

"Haengbokke Ming! Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu? Gumam Jungmo pelan seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari bandara itu.

Tepat 30 menit, pesawat yg Sungmin tumpangi akhirnya Take Off terbang jauh meninggalkan kota Seoul tempat kelahirannya serta meninggalkan Namja yg sangat dicintainya yg telah membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Semoga ini yg terbaik Kyu! Gumam halus Sungmin, tangannya terus membelai perutnya secara naik turun teratur.

Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa ruang tengah Mansion mewah itu dengan gelisah, dapat dilihat jika dahi dan pelipis Namja tampan itu tengah berbanjirka keringat kepalanyamenoleh kekiri dan kekanan secara kasar seraya bergumam tidak jelas.

"_Semoga kau tidak menyesal Cho! Karena walaupun kau menyesal itu semua tidak ada gunanya! _

"Andwe! Gumam Kyuhyun lirih seraya menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat

"_Aku akan pergi dari Seoul untuk selamanya! Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir akan bertemu denganku lagi! Saranghae Kyu!_

"Andwe! Jangan pergi! Jangan! Teriak Kyuhyun kalut dalam tidurnya, keringatnya makin banyak yg keluar sampai2 kemeja putih Kyuhyun basah hanya karena keringatnya yg semakin deras mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya.

"_Semoga kau tidak menyesal Cho! Karena walaupun kau menyesal itu semua tidak ada gunanya! _

"Tidak!

"_Aku akan pergi dari Seoul untuk selamanya! Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir akan bertemu denganku lagi! Saranghae Kyu!_

"ANDWEEEEE! Teriak Kyuhyun begitu keras hingga membuatnya terlonjak dari tidur gelisahnya barusan.

"Hahh...hahh...hahh! nafas Kyuhyun seketika memburu hebat karena mimpi buruknya tadi, kedua manik obsidiannya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari seseorang yg tengah ia impikan tadi.

"Dimana Sungmin? Ucapnya tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari sofa tempatnya tidur tadi melangkah ke arah tangga yg menghubungkannya dengan kamar tidurnya dengan sang istri. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa di saat menaiki anak tangga mewah itu, dilewatinya anak tangga itu dengan brutal tak jarang kaki Kyuhyun tersandung anak tangga itu tetapi tak ia hiraukannya sama sekali. Senyum mengembang manis dari dua belah bibir tebalnya tat kala melihat pintu mahoni kamarnya bersama sang istri sudah terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan di genggamnya kenop pintu itu lalu diputarnya secara perlahan hingga bunyi Ceklek! Tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Kyuhyun masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam kamar itu, seketika senyuman manisnya luntur disaat kedua manik obsidiannya tidak menemukan sesosok Namja cantik nan manis yg selama seminggu ini menjadi pendampingnya. Tanpa beerpikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan langsung menggeledah kamar miliknya dan sang istri dari mulai kamar mandi, balkon sampai di seluruh sudut-sudutnya! Nihil! Kyuhyun tidak menemukan tubuh mungil sang istri di kamar ini.

Dengan perasaan kalut Kyuhyun membuka almari itu dan! Damn! Kedua manik obsidiannya tidak menemukan satupun barang pink milik sang istri, dengan keras Kyuhyun membanting pintu alamari itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun putuskan untuk memanggil nama sang istri barang kali dia sedang di salah satu sudut Mansion ini.

"Cho Sungmin! Eodiseo! Teriak Kyuhyun keras dari dalam kamar yg membuat beberapa maid yg memang sedang berada dekat dengan kamar KyuMin secara perlahan mendekat ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun yg melihat salah satu maidnya ada di ambang pintu ini dengan segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan dimana sang istri berada.

"Dimana Cho Sungmin? Ucap Kyuhyun tergesa yg membuat maid dihadapan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna, Kyuhyun yg melihat reaksi dari maidnya yg menurutnya berbasa-basi membuatnya makin geram.

"JAWAB! Bentak Kyuhyun yg membuat sang maid terlonjak kaget sembari menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya dengan tergagap.

"A-anu! Tu-tuan Cho Sung-Sungmin pergi dari Mansion setelah bertengkar hebat dengan anda Tuan! Ucapan maidnya sukses membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi yg baru saja ia impikan kembali tadi.

"_Kau me-memlihku atau yeoja itu Kyu! Hiks! Tanya Sungmin kembali dengan isakannya yg membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa._

"_Ming! A-aku__

"_Jawab Kyu! Potong Sungmin cepat seraya menatap intens kedua manik obsidian yg ada di depannya dengan sendu._

"_Mian! Gumam Kyuhyun ragu2 yg membuat Sungmin makin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya menahanisakan yg akan keluar lagi._

"_Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi Kyu! Aku sudah tahu jawabannya? Gumam Sungmin miris seraya menatap Kyuhyun lembut._

"_Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu Kyu! Kebahagiaanmu juga kebahagiaanku! Jadi! Hiks,,,,hiks! Kita! Kita bercerai Kyu! _

"_Tidak ada yg perlu dijelaskan lagi Kyu! Semuanya sudah jelas!_

"_Berbahagialah Kyu! Masalah perceraian kau tidak usah bingung! Semua biar aku yg mengatur kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinnya? Aku akan pergi dari Seoul untuk selamanya! Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir akan bertemu denganku lagi! Saranghae Kyu!_

_Bugh_

"_Brengsek kau Cho! Berani-beraninya kau melukai Namja yg sudah kau rebut dariku itu! Dan sekarang kau menyakitinya! Hah! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg begitu jenius bisa sebodoh ini hanya gara2 seorang yeoja! Seorang yeoja yg bahkan tidak mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya! Ck! Kau bodoh Cho! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Geram Jungmo panjang lebar seraya melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari Mansion ini, tabi sebelum itu Jungmo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu Mansion mewah ini seraya berkata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun kearah Kyuhyun yg masih terkapar di lantai._

"_Semoga kau tidak menyesal Cho! Karena walaupun kau menyesal itu semua tidak ada gunanya! _

"Arghhh! Teriak Kyuhyun seraya menjambak kuat surai ikal cokelatnya setelah mengetahui semua kenyataan ini, sang maid yg melihat Tuannya begitu depresi dengan segera menenangkannya tetapi sebelum tangan maid itu menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun, tangan sang maid di hempaskannya begitu kuat hingga tubuh kurus maidnya tersungkur di atas lantai marmer Mansion ini.

Brak! Dengan keras Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar ini dengan tidak berperikepintuan.

Arrrgghhh! Brak! Tarrrr! Prang! Kyuhyun berteriak histeris seraya tangan kanannya memecah kaca besar yg ada di kamar ini.

"Arrgghhh! KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH CHO! KENAPA KAU MENYAKITINYA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PEKA SAMA SEKALI CHO! Teriak Kyuhyun kepada bayangannya sendiri yg berada di dalam kaca retak yg sudah Kyuhyun pecahkan tadi, rasa perih nan sakit dari tangan kanannya yg mengeluarkan darah akibat pecahan kaca yg dihantamnya tadi tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit yg menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

"Hiks! Mianhe Eomma! Hiks! Aku gagal menjaganya? Aku malah menyakitinya Eomma! Aku telah menghancurkan amanatmu Eomma! Hiks! Hiks! Mianhe Eomma! Mianhe Sungmin? Gerutu Kyuhyun menyesal sembari menekan dadanya yg begitu nyeri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu! Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku Lee Sungmin! Kenapa baru sekarang,,,hiks! Apa yg harus aku lakukan,,,,hiks! Gumam Kyuhyun menjambak kembali surai coklatnya dengan sangat kuat! Bisa dilihat helaian cokelat itu rontok di tangannya.

Drrrttt...drrrttt

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun langsung mengankat panggilan yg berasal dari ponselnya tanpa melihat id caller pemanggil terlebih dahulu ia berharap bahwa yg menelponnya ini adalah Namja cantik nan manis yg baru saja dicampakkannya.

"Minnie! Seru Kyuhyun kelewat semangat yg membuat orang disebrang sana merengut tak suka.

"_Oppa! Ini aku Seohyun! Bukan Minnie? Rajuk manja Seohyun _

Yg membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

"Seohyun! Mianhe kalau aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri! Setelah ku pikir2 ternyata orang yg sangat aku cintai itu adalah Sungmin! Jadi aku mohon jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi! Karena mulai detik ini kita putus! Ucap Kyuhyun tegas yg membuat Seohyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"_Tt-tapi Oppa aku__

PIP! Trak! Ucapan Seohyun terpotong dengan cepat disaat Kyuhyun memutus panggilan secara sepihak dan membanting ponsel tidak berdosanya dengan sangat keras di lantai marmer kamar ini.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukan sekarang? Jagiya eodiseo? Mianhe! Gumam Kyuhyun lirih seraya menatap kosong kedepannya, tangan kirinya mengambil pecahan kaca itu lalu menggoreskannya di lengan putihnya hingga menampilkan bercak darah yg mengalir memanjang.

""Apakah kalau aku menyiksa tubuhku seperti ini kau akan kembali, Jagiya? Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menatap miris goresan memanjang yg masih dialiri darah segar yg baru saja ia buat dengan kaca pecahan cermin yg ia hancurkan tadi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan kau mau kembali ke sisiku lagi! Ucap datar Kyuhyun seraya mengarahkan kembali pecahan kaca itu ke tangan kanannya yg masih berdarah akibat pecahan kaca cermin yg beberapa menit tadi ia hancurkan.

"Arrrgghhh! Teriak Kyuhyun menggema yg membuat para maid yg ada di Mansion megah itu semakin khawatir akan keadaan Tuannya yg masih di bilang labil dan gegabah, mereka takut hal2 yg tidak diinginkan terjadi kepada diri Tuannya.

Dug,,,dug,,,,dug,,,

"Tuan buka pintunya,,,,! Tolong buka pintunya Tuan!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 06*

"Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! Hiks! Napeun pabbo! Gumam Sungmin seraya membekap mulutnya erat guna meredamkan suara ! Beberapa menit setelah Sungmin telah sampai di bandara Charles de Gaulle Paris, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk dengan cepat Sungmin merogoh ponsel pink yg berada di saku mantelnya dan betapa terkejutnya Namja cantik itu setelah kedua manik foxynya menangkap id caller berasal dari nomor Mansion mewahnya bersama sang suami, dulu!

Dengan ragu Sungmin menggeser kusor yg berwarna hijau di layar touchscreennya guna menjawab panggilan itu. Setelah itu Namja cantik nan manis menggerakkan speaker ponselnya ke arah telingannya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin menggerakkan kedua bibir plum indahnya untuk menyapa orang disebrang sana.

"Ye-yeobseo! Ucap gugup Sungmin kepada orang disebrang telponnya.

''''''

"MWO! TRAK! Teriak Sungmin sangat keras disusul dengan jatuhnya ponsel pink dari genggamannya hingga membuat orang yg berlalu lalang di airport ini seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan heran yg tertuju padanya sekarang Namja cantik ini tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi tunggu yg ada di bandara ini. Tatapan kedua manik foxynya begitu lurus kedepan, akan tetapi tatapannya begitu kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua manik foxynya mengeluarkan liquid bening yg kembali meluncur melalui pipi chubby nan mulusnya dengan indahnya.

FLASHBACK ON

_Dug,,,dug,,,,dug,,,_

_"Tuan buka pintunya,,,,! Tolong buka pintunya Tuan! Ucap para maid kalut, mereka makin belingsatan mengetok pintu mahoni yg ada di hadapannya setelah beberapa menit lamanya sang Tuan tidak merespon ucapan dan tindakan berani para maidnya. Salah satu maid Namja yg ikut serta menggedor brutal pintu kamar Tuannya memberi intruksi kepada para maid supaya menjauhi pintu itu, selang beberapa detik maid Namja itu segera mendobrak kasar pintu mahoni itu. Suara jeritan para maid yeoja seketika memenuhi kamar yg bernuansakan pink biru itu manakala kedua manik mata mereka melihat sang Tuan terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai marmer kamar ini dengan darah yg memenuhi seluruh badannya bahkan kemeja putih polos yg digunakan Tuan tampannya ini menjadi berwarna merah pekat karena aliran darah yg terus keluar dari pergelangan kedua tangannya._

_Dengan cepat para maid menghampiri tubuh yg semakin lemas dan dingin ini, nafas Kyuhyun pun sudah mulai terputus-tupus. Para maid yg melihat Tuannya di ambang kematian ini langsung di bawanya tubuh jakung sang Tuan menuju rumah sakit. Melihat hal ini kepala maid Mansion mewah ini pun langsung beranjak menuju telepon rumah guna menelepon orang yg sudah membuat Tuannya nekad bunuh diri dan sekarat sampai seperti ini. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka satu persatu laci yg ada di ruangan itu guna menemukan Phone Book, akhirnya setelah menemukan Phone Book itu sang kepala maid makin belingsatan membuka dan mencari nama orang yg masih berstatus sebagai istri Tuannya walau sudah meninggalkan Mansion mewah ini._

_Sebuah senyum terukir indah di kedua belah bibir kepala maid itu, jari-jemari lincahnya menekan tombol2 nomor yg ada di telepon rumah itu dengan cepat._

_Tuuut,,,,tuuut,,,,_

_Cukup lama kepala maid itu menunggu orang yg ada disebrang menjawab panggilannya, kepala maid itu begitu bersykur karena panggilannya di respon juga oleh Namja yg ada disebrang sana._

"_Ye-yeobseo? Sapa ragu Namja yg ada disebrang sana, tanpa ba bi bu lagi kepala maid itu menceritakan apa yg terjadi dengan Tuannya._

"_Tu-Tuan Cho! Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sekarat Nyonya! Ia menjoba mengakhiri hidupnya setelah kepergian Nyonya! Ia menyesal Nyonya! Ia sudah menyesal! Ku mohon! Hiks! Kembalilah Nyonya? Aku mohon! Hiks,,,hiks,,! Ucap kepala maid itu dengan tangisannya, ia mengetahui semuanya karena hanya ia yg dekat dengan Tuannya sekaligus istrinya maka dari itu hanya dia yg memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Nyonya._

"_MWO! TRAK! Teriak Namja disebrang disusul suara jatuhnya ponsel._

_Tuuut,,,,tuuut,,,,_

_Hal itu membuat panggilan kepala maid Mansion mewah ini terputus secara sepihak. Yeoja paruh baya ini hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Nyonyanya bisa kembali kepada Tuannya sehingga masalah ini cepat terselaikan. _

FLASHBACK OFF

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok? Tanya khawatir Seohyun kepada Namja paruh baya yg ada di hadapannya ini. Ya! Setelah Seohyun menerima keputusan Kyuhyun secara sepihak melalui telpon beberapa jam lalu membuat Seohyun melangkahkan kakinya kalut ke arah Mansion besar milik Namja Tampan yg dicintainya ini. Sudah cukup keterkejutannya tadi disaat mendengar keputusan final milik Namjachingunya, sekarang ia harus di buat terkejut lagi dengan perkataan salah satu maidnya bahwa Kyuhyun sekarat dan harus langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Akhirnya Seohyun melngkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah sakit yg dikatakan maid tadi.

Sang Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menepuk pundak Seohyun lembut.

"Berdo'alah nona! Keadaan Cho-ssi sangat kritis! Beliau kehilangan banyak darah dan bahkan selaput nadinya tergores sangat dalam! Untung mereka membawanya tepat waktu, kalau tidak? Saya tidak tahu lagi apa yg terjadi selanjutnya? Saya permisi! Jelas Dokter panjang lebar seraya meninggalkan Seohyun yg bediri kaku dengan mulut dan mata yg melebar sempurna.

Sesosok Namja Tampan nan Tinggi terbaring lemah di atas bed putih dengan berbagai alat medis menancap di tubuhnya, sungguh miris sekali keadaan Namja itu saat ini. *Mungkin saya berani bertaruh jika Sparkyu melihat secara langsung keaadaan Namja tampan ini mereka di pastikan langsung menangis* kembali ke awal!.

Nafasnya naik turun secara teratur, tat kala bibir tebalnya menggumam tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi dan pelipisnya! Nafasnya yg semula teratur sekarang menjadi sedikit tersenggal-senggal sepertinya Namja bermarga Cho ini sedang bermimpi.

DREAM KYUHYUN ON

"_Kyuhyun? Panggil lembut sosok yeoja paruh baya yg masih terlihat cantik dengan baju serba putihnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yeoja paruh baya yg memanggilnya tadi. Kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun melebar penuh tat kala saat melihat yeoja yg masih dengan senyuman lembutnya._

"_EOMMA! Teriak Kyuhyun keras seraya menghampiri yeoja paruh baya itu dan memeluknya erat._

"_Eomma bogoshipoyo? Ucap Kyuhyun bahagia seraya membawa tubuh yg sekarang direngkuhnya erat ini ke tempat duduk putih tepat disampingnya._

"_Nado changi! Tapi Eomma kecewa padamu! Ucap Eomma Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan anaknya perlahan, Kyuhyun yg mendengar nada kecewa dari perkataan Eommanya langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyesal._

"_Kau tidak bisa menjaga amanat Eomma! Kau menyakitinya Kyu?_

"_Mianhe Eomma! Hiks! Kyuhyun memang bukan anak yg baik? Tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar Eomma! Bahkan hiks! Aku sempat mengakhiri hidupku! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Eommanya._

"_Kau tahu ia begitu tulus mencintaimu Kyu? Tapi kau malah mencampakkannya! Kau malah membela cinta yg tidak mesti bisa tulus dan murni! Seperti cinta Sungmin terhadapmu! Eomma Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya guna menahan tetesan liquid yg siap meluncur kapan saja._

"_Aku tahu Eomma! Aku memang pabbo! Hukum aku Eomma jika itu bisa membuat Eomma dan Sungmin memafkan semua kebodohanku ini!_

"_Eomma akan selalu memafkanmu nak! Gumam Eomma Kyu lirih seraya membelai surai cokelat Kyuhyun._

"_Yang menjadi masalahmu sekarang adalah Sungmin sayang! Buat dia memaafkanmu?_

"_Apa Sungmin akan memaafkanku Eomma! Aku sudah terlanjut menyakitinya begitu dalam? _

"_Tenanglah! Sungmin adalah Namja yg lembut dan berhati malaikat? ^^ Eomma yakin jika engkau memang benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya dan menyakinkannya akan cintamu! Dia pasti akan menerimamu kembali karena bagaimanapun juga sekarang ia tidak sendiri? Ucap Eomma Kyuhyun yg sukses membuat Namja tampan itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung._

"_Sebentar lagi Eomma akan mendapatkan cucu dan kau akan menjadi seorang Appa? Girang Eomma Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun yg mendengar ucapan itu langsung membulatkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya._

"_Eomma jadi! Sung-Sungmin sedang mengandung? Tanya tak percaya Kyuhyun yg dibalas dengan anggukan Eommanya._

"_Kyu! Waktu Eomma sudah habis Sayang! Ingat pesan Eomma? Kembalikan Sungmin kepelukanmu kembali, jaga calon cucu Eomma baik2 dan jangan sampai kau mengulang kesalahan yg sama atu Eomma benar2 akan membencimu! Gumam Eomma Kyuhyun panjang lebar seraya berjalan ke arah cahaya yg bersinar terang itu._

"_Eomma sangat menyayangimu Kyu! Saranghae! Gumam Eomma Kyuhyun sebelum mendekap kedua dadanya silang seraya memejamkan matanya. Disaat yg bersamaan tubuh Eomma Kyuhyun perlahan diselimuti cahaya terang itu hingga tidak terlihat kembali._

_TES! Tanpa terasa liquid bening perlahan meluncur dari kedua manik obsidian tajam Kyuhyun_

"_Eomma nado Saranghae! Kyuhyun janji akan menjadi anak yg baik dan membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukanku seraya menjadi calon Appa yg baik! Karena aku! Aku sungguh sungguh mencintainya Eomma! Gumam Kyuhyun pelan seraya memejamkan matanya meresapi aliran asing yg membuat tubuhnya melayang-layang menembus suatu tempat yg sama kali tidak ia ketahui._

DREAM KYUHYUN OFF

Secara perlahan tapi pasti kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun terbuka secara penuh, ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya terasa agak basah. Ternyata tidak hanya di dunia mimpi ia menangis, tetapi juga di dunia nyata ia mengeluarkan liquid beningnya. Ia mengedarkan kedua manik obsidiannya di ruangan yg serba putih ini aroma obat langsung menyapa hidung mancungnya. Bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya tersa kaku karena alat2 yg menancap ini kedua pergelangan tangannya terasa begitu nyeri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan seseorang yg begitu ia rindukan kehdirannya, kedua manik obsidiannya menari ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari keberadaan sesosok tubuh mungil yg sangat ia rindukan, ia sungguh menyesal atas apa yg ia lakukan pada Namja cantik nan manis yg masih berstatus istrinya ini, senyum melengkung indah di kedua belah bibir tebalnya tat kala menyadari status Namja yg begitu ia cintai masih menjadi miliknya. Sungguh Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun guna membuat Namja yg sekarang tengah mengandung sesosok aegya buah cinta mereka kembali lagi mencintainya dan tidak membencinya.

Disaat Kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan pikirannya tiba2 pintu ruang inap Kyuhyun terbuka secara perlahan dan menampilkan seseorang yg membuat kedua manik obsidiannya membulat sempurna.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

*Chapter 07*

"Seohyun! Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, kedua manik obsidiannya terrus mengekori langkah Seohyun hingga yeoja itu sukses berhenti disamping ranjangnya.

"Oppa! Gwechanayo? Gumam Seohyun pelan seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yg ada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Seohyun malas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Hhh! Seohyun menghela nafas berat menahan tangisnya, dia tahu betul kalau Namja tampan yg berada di hadapannya ini tidak menginginkan kehadirannya kembali.

"Aku tahu, dari awal kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelarianmu saja Oppa! Walaupun perkataanmu tidak membenarkan perkataan lancangku ini tapi mata dan hatimu membenarkan itu semua? Setiap malam disaat kau bersamaku yg kau gumamkan hanya namanya bukan namaku! Hatiku sakit disaat menerima kenyataan itu semua, maka dari itu selama ini aku berusaha mengalihkanmu darinya! Aku selalu menelponmu, mengirimimu pesan bahkan aku menyuruhmu tuk selalu bermalam di apartementku! Agar kau bisa mengalihkan hatimu darinya untukku! Akan tetapi itu semua hanya sia-sia, sampai kapanpun cinta pertamalah yg menang! Sampai kapanpun hanya dengannyalah takdirmu! Hiks! Ungkap Seohyun panjang lebar seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam guna meredam isakannya.

Kyuhyun melihat mantan yeojachingunya ini dengan tiba, perlahan tapi pasti tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengelus pelan surai lembut Seohyun pelan guna menenagkan yeoja yg ada dihadapannya ini sambil menahan ngilu yg masih sangat terasa di pergelangannya.

Ternyata sedari tadi kegiatan mereka diamati oleh kedua manik foxy indah yg menatap dua orang beda genre itu dengan sendu. Ya! Setelah menerima info dari kepala maid Mansion mewah itu, Sungmin tanpa berpikir panjang lagi langsung membeli tiket menuju Seoul deti itu juga! Pikirannya sungguh kalut, jantungnya berdetak melampaui batas normal. Setelah melalui tahap yg kemungkinan hampir menyita 3 jam an itu Sungmin pun behasil kembali ke Seoul dengan selamat. Dengan langkah yg tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari bandara incheon itu. Disaat yg bersamaan taxi datang dari arah samping kirinya tangannya pun langsung melambai ke arah taxi itu guna menyetopnya dan masuk kedalamnya.

Tepat 20 menit sekarang Sungmin telah sampai di depan pintu mewah Mansion megah ini, jemari mungilnya dengan lincah memencet tombol bel yg ada di layar intercom itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah di dapatinya rumah sakit mana tempat suaminya dirawat ia langsung meluncur kesana denagn masih menggunakan taxi. Sungmin tiba dirumah sakit dengan kurun waktu kurang lebih hanya 10 menit padahal kalau nomarlnya 15-20 menit baru sampai kerumah sakit ini, tapi karena akibat kalutnya dari seorang Cho Sungmin, ia pun dengan susah payah membujuk supir taxi dengan puppy eyesnya untuk menambah kecepatan laju taxi yg ditumpanginya tadi dan seperti biasa puppy eyes Sungmin dalam seketika langsung melunturkan kekeras kepalanya sang supir dengan kikuk sang supir menambah laju kecepatannya hingga hanya waktu 10 menit taxinya sudah sampai di halaman rumah sakit ini. *Huh! Benar-benar! The King Of Aegyo! Sungmin* Plak! Kembali ke TKP!*

Sungmin bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu sebelum sebuah lengan kokoh menahan pergelangan tangan mungilnya, Sungmin reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke pemilik lengan ini dan alangkah terkejutnya disaat dilihatnya Namja yg selama ini menjadi tempat bersandarnya tat kala ia sedang sedih.

"Masuklah! Ucap lembut Namja itu denngan senyum hangatnya.

"Tapi Jungmo Hyung! Gumam Sungmin ragu seraya melirik ke dalam ruangan inap Kyuhyun yg masih ditemani Seohyun.

"Tak apa? Masuklah! Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu Ming! Bujuk Jungmo sekali lagi serta menyeret pergelangan tangan Sungmin ke depan pintu yg menghubungkannya dengan ruangan rawat Kyuhyun sekarang. Dengan pelan tapi pasti jemari mungil Sungmin meraih kenop pintu itu hingga suara ceklek pelan terdengar di indera pendengarnya. Perlahan Sungmin mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar, sekali lagi Namja cantik nan manis ini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jungmo, Jungmo pun hanya tersenyum manis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Sungmin yg melihat tanda menyakinkan dari Jungmo langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjang nan mungilnya lebih masuk ke dalam ruang inap Kyuhyun. Langkah Sungmin seketika terhenti dikala telingannya menangkap pembicaraan yg membuatnya menegang di tempat.

"Kyuhyun Oppa! Gomawo atas semuanya dan Mianhe karena selama ini aku membuat hatimu bimbang hingga harus terjadi hal seperti ini!

"Aku akan pergi Oppa? Lanjut Seohyun seraya menolehkan kepada Namja cantik yg mematung melihat mereka berdua, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Seohyun dan alangkah bahagiannya ketika melihat Namja yg sedari tadi ia nati-nantikan. Seohyun melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Namja cantik itu erat hingga membuat sang empunya tangan terlonjak kaget.

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian untuk selamanya! Aku janji tidak akan lagi mengganggu kehidupanmu Oppa! Jadi aku mohon maafkan aku? Ucap Seohyun tulus yg membuat Sungmin reflek menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Seohyun yg melihat reaksi Sungmin langsung tersenyum lega.

"Gomawo Oppa! Hiks! Jeongmal-jeongmal Mianhe! Semoga kalian selalu bahagia! Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada Seohyun yg mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu ruang inap ini! Sesekali tangan putih Seohyun melambai ke arah KyuMin yg dibalas dengan lambaian tangan mungil Sungmin. Blam! Tinggalah hanya mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Suasana canggung begitu pekat menyelimuti sepasang suami isteri ini.

Kyuhyun yg sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini pun berusaha mendudukkan tubuh lemanya, tangan kirinya bergerak secara perlahan membuka alat bantu pernafasan yg sedari tadi bertengger indah di wajahnya menutup hidung dan mulutnya, secara perlahan ia gerakkan bibirnya demi memanggil Namja cantik yg ada di hadapannya.

"Ming! Panggil Kyuhyun pelan sangat pelan sehingga mirip seperti bisikan, tetapi karena ruangan begitu sunyi sehingga suara Kyuhyun dapat didengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin yg mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun, langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yg menatapnya penuh arti.

"Mendekatlah? Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan hingga sampailah di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg melihat Namjanya sudah ada disampingnya, ia pun tersenyum manis.

"Mianhe! Satu kata itu yg langsung keluar dari kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin malah menatap Kyuhyun dengan menahan tangis.

"Pabbo! Hiks! Pabboya Cho Kyuhyun! Umpat Sungmin dengan sesenggukan, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah membawa tubuh mungil itu kepelukan lemahnya.

"Ne! Aku memang Namja pabbo Ming! Bahkan aku adalah Namja terpabbo deseluruh dunia ini? Balas Kyuhyun seraya menciumi punck kepala Sungmin, sungguh dia sekarang begitu rindu kepada sang istrinya ini! Ia bersumpah tidak akan lagi membuat Namja cantik yg ada direngkuhan lemahnya ini meneteskan satu saja air mata apalagi karena dirinya, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi Kyuhyun akan langsung menghabisi nyawanya sendiri detik itu juga.

"Hiks! Kau memang pabbo! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Kau hampir menghabisi nyawamu sendiri Kyuuu! Ungkap Sungmin seraya melesakkan kepala mungilnya makin dalam ke dada bidang Kyuhyun, sungguh ia begitu rindu dengan aroma ini! Aroma tubuh sang suami.

"Itu lebih baik Ming! Dari pada kau harus melihatmu menangis hanya karena aku! Lebih baik aku mati saja? Ungkap Kyuhyun tulus, kedua tangannya beralih menangkup pipi Sungmin guna bisa melihat kedua manik foxy yg begitu indah nan menggemaskan.

"Sssttt! Uljima ne! Kyuhyun menyatukan keningnya ke kening Sungmin seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Mianhe! Jeongmal-jeongmal Mianhe! Aku sadar kalau kau memang pemilik hatiku dari awal Ming! Saranghae! Jeongmal Saranghaeyo! Ucap tulus Kyuhyun yg membuat hati Sungmin semula hitam menjadi segar lagi, lubang-lubang luka yg menganga dulu telah tertutup sempurna, kedua manik foxy indah yg sempat meredup sekarang kembali berbinar. Sungguh Sungmin begitu bahagia, akhirnya Tuhan menunjukkan juga kebahagiaannya.

Kyuhyun yg melihat kedua manik foxy indah milik Namja yg begitu ia cintai ini berbinar indah kembali langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kau memaafkanku dengan Seohyun semudah itu kau juga tidak membenciku? Ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, sedangkan Sungmin malah tersenyum lembut seraya meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun yg ada dipipinya lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Bohong jika aku akan memaafkanmu dan Seohyun semudah itu! Dan mustahil jika aku tidak membencimu? Tapi itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi Kyuu! Walaupun aku mencobannya! Aku selau gagal, karena cintaku begitu besar terhadapmu! Jadi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu! Seru Sungmin lembut, senyum manis tak pernah luntur dari kedua belah bibir plum Namja manis ini.

Kyuhyun yg mendengar ucapan tulus dari Namja yg pernah ia sakiti ini tidak bisa lagi menahan liquid bening dari kedua manik obsidian tajamnya, sungguh seperti apa sebenarnya hati dari sosok indah dihadapannya ini, kenapa ia begitu bodoh dengan menyia-nyiakan Namja ini dulu.

Grep! Kyuhyun merengkuh erat tubuh mungil yg ada dihadapannya ini dengan berlinangan air mata bahagia sekaligus terharu.

"Gomawo Ming! Saranghae!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bersatu lagi dan memulainya dari awal kembali. Kyuhyun bertekad! Kebodohan yg pernah ia alami akan menjadi kebodohan pertama sekaligus terakhirnya selama hidupnya sampai ajal menjemput. Dia akan mencintai Namja cantik yg dengan baiknya mau kembali ke pelukannya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Now and Forever.

1 Bulan Kemudian

Setelah insiden terjadinya percobaan bunuh diri dari sesosok Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun yg menyebabkannya terjebak dalam rawat inap yg memakan waktu selama 1 bulan penuh kini ia kembali lagi di Mansion mewahnya dengan sang pujaan hati. Ya! Akhirnya Lee-Cho Sungmin sekarang telah kembali lagi ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan selama di rumah sakit yg menjaga dan merwat Kyuhyun dengan telaten adalah Sungmin.

Bagaimana kabar Jungmo dan Seohyun? Jungmo memutuskan kmbali lagi ke Amerika sedangkan Seohyun memilih menetap di Paris sekaligus mengejar cita-citanya kembali yaitu menjadi seorang Desainer.

Sinar mentari telah terbit, burung pipit pun sudah pada mengobarkan suara cicitan indahnya, ayam jantanpun tidak mau kalah. Dengan tegasnya ia berkokok dengan lantang guna membangunkan umat manusia yg masih pada bergelut dengan selimutnya masing-masing sama halnya dengan dua Namja beda paras ini. Sebenarnya salah satu diantara mereka sudah ada yg bangun akan tetapi ia masih enggan tuk meninggalkan acaranya, yaitu mari memandangi wajah imut sang istri ketika sedang terlelap ala Kyuhyun. Senyum manis tidak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun tunjukkan tat kala melihat sang istri merenggut tak suka ketika ia mengganggu tidur lelapnya yg menurut Kyuhyun begitu menggemaskan. Jemari panjang Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengelus pipi gembul sang istri, Kyuhyun begitu bersyukur karena memiliki makhluk seindah ini.

"Kau memang indah Ming! Gumam Kyuhyun pelan seraya mengecupi seluruh wajah Sungmin.

"Kau sungguh cantik!

"Kau sungguh cantik Ming! Puji Kyuhyun untuk yg keberapa kalinya seraya mengecup bibir plum manis Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Jagiya! Ireonna! Gumam Kyuhyun lembut tepat ditelinga sensitif Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun perlahan menyibak selimut yg ia gunakan dan sang istri barusan guna melihat perut datar Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun merundukkan kepalanya guna dapat mencium perut datar sang istri yg didalamnya ada Aegya mereka.

CUP

"Changi! Eommamu sulit dibangunkan sayang! Sepertinya Eomma memang benar-benar lelah ya? Apa yg kau perbuat di dalam sana sehingga membuat Eommamu lelah hm! Monolog Kyuhyun pelan dihadapan perut Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin mulai merasa hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya guna mencari selimut. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sungmin berhasil membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Alangkah tekejutnya Sungmin disaat kedua manik foxynya melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengecupi perutnya.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menatap penuh arti ekspresi yg ditunjukkan oleh wajah cantik sang istri yg menurutnya sangat menggemaskan ini.

"Morning Jagi? Sapa Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa yg kau lakukan? Tanya heran Sungmin yg ditanggapi dengan cengiran kas Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya mengajak anak kita berbicara Jagi? Gumam lembut Kyuhyun yg membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia masih berumur 2 bulan Kyunnie! Dia masih berbentuk darah? Jadi mana bisa merespon monologmu!

"Tapi kan aku hanya mau menyapanya?

"Ne! Ne! Tapi kau tadi sempat membuatku kaget Kyu! Rajuk Sungmin imut seraya mempoutkan bibir plumnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yg melihat sang istri mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuatnya makin ingin meraup bibir menggoda itu.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Jagiya? Apa kau mau aku melakukan Morning Sex denganmu sekarang, hm! Goda Kyuhyun serta menampilkan smirk andalannya yg membuat Sungmin rwflwk menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aish! Kau ini mesum sekali sich! Tubuhku masih sakit semua Kyuu!

"Hahaha! Ne ne! Aku hanya bercanda Jagi? Ungkap Kyuhyun seraya membawa tubuh sang istri kembali ke pelukan hangatnya.

Hening beberapa menit sebelum suara panggilan lembut Sungmn mengintrupsi suasana hening ini. "Kyuu! Ucap lembut Sungmin, jari-jemari lentiknya menari dengan indahnya di dada bidang sang suami. "Hm! Gumam singkat Kyuhyun yg dibalas dengan poutan bibir oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun yg melihat sang istri merajuk lucu berusaha menahan kekehannya. "Kok hanya gitu sich! Jawabnya? Gumam Sungmin sebal sedangkan Kyuhyun yg sudah tidak bisa menahan gairahnya tuk mencium bibir plum indah yg sedang terpout lucu itu, secepat kilat mencium bibir sang istri. "Aish! Kenapa malah menciumku sich! Ketus Sungmin seraya memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Ne ne! Waeyo hm! Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, Sungmin yg mendapat pertanyaan itu pun langsung menatap kedua manik obsidian sag suami yg juga tengah menatapnya hangat.

"Hm! Tidak jadi? Gumam Sungmin cepat seraya memeletkan lidahnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun yg merasa telah di kerjai oleh sang istri tercintanya, dengan gencar menggelitiki pinggang ramping Namja cantik itu dengan gaya seduktif yg membuat Sungmin makin kegelian.

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan Cho Kyuhyun! Hahaha! Ini sungguh menggelikan! Hahaha hentikan! Teriak Sungmin gusar seraya memegangi kedua tangan sang suami yg masih asyik menggelitiki pinggang rampingnya.

"Tidak akan ku hentikan! Rasakan ini kelinci nakal? Seru Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Hahaha! Ne ne ampun Kyuu! Aku minta maaf? Setelah mendengar permohonan dari sang istri Kyuhyun pun menghentikan aksinya! Direngkuhnya kembali tubuh mungil yg masih mengatur nafasnya tadi.

"Hahh,,,hahh,,,hahh! Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Sungut Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah meraup bibir plum yg sedari tadi menggoda imannya ini. Di lumatnya secara lembut kedua belah bibir manis ini secara bergantian. Tangan kanannya membuka salah satu laci yg ada disamping bednya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Perlahan di lepaskannya bibir plum manis sang istri dan beralih menatap lembut kedua manik foxy indah kesukaannya ini.

"Tutup matamu Jagi! Perintah Kyuhyun lembut yg membuat Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya heran, akan tetapi akhirnya Sungmin menuruti perintah sang suami dan secara perlahan ditutupnya kedua manik foxy indah miliknya. Kyuhyun yg melihat sang istri sudah menutup matanya pun secara perlahan membawa benda yg ada ditangannya ini ke hadapan wajah indah sang istri.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga buka matamu Jagi? Gumam Kyuhyun yg ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan Sungmin.

Hana

Dul

Set

Dan dalam hitungan ketiga kedua manik foxy indah itu sukses terbuka dan alangkah terkejutnya Sungmin disaat ia menatap apa yg disodorkan Kyuhyun di depan wajahnya.

"I-ini! Ungkap Sungmin tergagap yg membuat sang suami terkekeh lembut.

"Itu adalah tiket dan tempat untuk honeymoon kita Jagiya? Bahkan aku sudah memesannya, di saat aku masih di rumah sakit dulu! Ungkap Kyuhyun lembut

"Ta-tapi! Belanda! Ucap Sungmin terkaget-kaget

"Jagiya? Belanda adalah tempat yg indah! Apalagi sekarang sedang musim semi pasti bunga-bunga tulip sedang bertumbuhan! Pasti sangat indah? Gumam Kyuhyun kelewat semangat, tiba-tiba Sngmin merengkuh erat tubuh jakung Kyuhyun seraya menagis terharu.

"Gomawo Kyuu! Jeongmal Gomawoyo! Seru Sungmin terisak sedangkan Kyuhyun membelai lembut punggung sempit milik sang istri secara lembut guna menenangkannya.

"Ne Jagiya? Cheonmayo! Anything For You! Sarang haeyo! Gumam Kyuhyun tulus seraya mengecupi pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Ne! Hiks! Nado Saranghae Kyunnie!

END

*Happy KyuMin Day!* :D

Seomoga mereka akan selalu bahagia!

Saling Mencintai!

NOW AND FOREVER

KYUMIN IS REAL

KYUMIN THE BEST

Muuuachh!


End file.
